Disjonction chez les Malfoy
by Sexydraco69
Summary: C'est bien simple, Narcissa, qui a reçue une lettre de son fils, s'engeule avec son mari. Sur un sujet bien étrange, le mariage arrangé de Draco. Narcissa n'étant point d'accord avec Lucius, part pour Poudlard. Elle veut organiser des auditions spéciales.
1. Prologue

Disjonction chez les Malfoy

Prologue –Panique au Manoir-

Un cri de frustration résonna contre les parois de l'immense demeure aux allures victoriennes.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux d'acier se tenait dans le hall d'entrer, une lettre à la main. Ses yeux exorbités, ses cheveux suspendus dans les airs (comme pas magie XD) et la veine qui palpitait violemment sur sa tempe, lui donnaient un air terrifiant.

-LUCIUS !

-Oui ma chérie, répondit une voix piteuse, presque suppliante.

-Viens ici ! Tout de suite !!!!

Malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, ce n'était pas l'homme qui ''portait les culottes'', chez les Malfoy. Narcissa faisait régner l'autorité avec un naturel désarment. Et Lucius, prenait les grandes décisions, comme toutes celles qui avait un lien étroit avec leur fils unique, Draco. Or, cette journée là, Narcissa avait reçue une missive urgente de son fils. En effet, Lucius avait prit une décision en ce qui concernait la vie future de Draco. Un mariage arrangé et pas avec n'importe qui ! Ah ça non ! C'était avec une des plus grande famille de sang pur. Les Parkinson. Comble de l'horreur, avec leur fille cadette. Pansy Parkinson, modèle quasi-identique du parfait bouledogue. Aussi collante, baveuse et agaçante.

Alors c'est pour cette raison que Narcissa et Lucius, toujours affublé de leur pyjama à pois, s'entretenaient sur ce sujet choc. L'avenir du Malfoy junior en devenir !

-Pourquoi avec Parkinson ? Cette petite prétentieuse. En plus elle est affreuse ! Non mais, l'a tu vu ? Quel genre de petits-enfants veux-tu ?

-Peu importe, ils seront beaux, puisque se seront des Malfoy ! Et de génération en génération, nous sommes tous merveilleux.

Il bomba le torse avec fierté, ce qui eut pour effet d'exaspérer Narcissa. Celle-ci roula les yeux et pointa un de ses longs doigts en direction de Lucius. Prenant un air menaçant.

-Cela ne se passera pas comme cela. Je ne veux pas que mon bébé se marie avec….ça !

Elle renifla bruyamment et prit un air dégoûté.

-Je choisirai moi-même la fiancée de Draco. Je vais de ce pas à Poudlard. Et s'il faut, j'organiserai des auditions, pour trouver la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus sexy.

Cette dernière phrase eue pour effet de faire glousser Narcissa. Ce qui était peu habituel chez elle. Cela lui donnait un air parfaitement ridicule.

-Mon dragon est tellement mignon, qu'elles voudront toutes se marier avec lui. Mina-t-elle affectueusement.

Elle tourna rapidement les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ses longs cheveux voltigeant derrière elle, d'une façon très gracieuse.

Lucius toujours planté dans le hall, majestueux, regarda l'espace vide où sa femme se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt et haussa les épaules, découragé. Elle était tellement protectrice quand elle voulait.

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa, bien attablée devant sa coiffeuse, regardait son reflet dans le miroir. Malgré son âge considérablement avancé, elle gardait toujours une peau lisse et soyeuse. L'image qu'il renvoyait, était l'image d'une femme mûre, au regard autoritaire. À la silhouette haute et droite. Aux iris glacé, aux cheveux boudinés et aux lèvres figés, dans un éternel sourire satisfait.

Narcissa se leva, prit sa cape, qu'elle déposa doucement sur ses épaules, puis un « pop » sonore se fit entendre. Elle arriva directement devant la grille de Poudlard. Miraculeusement, Dumbledore l'attendait.

-Ma chère, que me vaut cette visite ?

Ils allèrent dans son bureau où, elle lui raconta son histoire. Cela prit un bon cinq minutes, un long cinq minutes, entrechoqué de sanglots interminables. Quand elle eut finit, elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Pour la rassurée, il lui tendit un bol de bonbons citronnés. Elle parut surprise, mais tendit néanmoins sa main vers le plat de verre. Elle prit un bonbon le déballa et l'apposa doucement, presque tendrement, sur sa langue. D'étranges sensations se firent aussitôt sentirent. Son corps tendu, se calma progressivement, ses sourcils s'abaissèrent et sa bouche se décrispa.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes calme, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrais, organiser des auditions, pour trouver une future à mon Dragon d'amour….dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Ses yeux semblèrent s'éclairer, soudainement.

-Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

-J'avais pensée, que durant les heures de cours, je pourrais faire venir par maison, les jeunes filles les plus adéquates et leur poser une série de questions, auxquelles elles répondraient , bien évidemment, et ensuite, je ferais mon choix.

-Bien…

-Mais, …il me manquerait un petit quelque chose…

-Dites toujours… Dumby sembla tout à coup très intéressé.

-Il me faudrait quelqu'un pour m'assistée, je ne pourrais en aucun cas, m'occuper seule de toute cette gente féminine.

-Et vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ?!?

-Eh bien, il y a toujours la préfète en chef, celle qui seconde mon dragon. Pourrais-je la rencontrer, je veux dire…après notre entretient.

-Je crois que se ne sera pas nécessaire de vous déplacer, puisqu'elle se tient derrière la porte. Miss Granger, veuillez entre, je vous pris.

Évidement, la petite Hermione venait dans le but d'encore quérir quelques précieux conseils du vieux sage. Puisque Draco, l'avait encore surprise dans la douche des préfets. Elle se tenait depuis quelques minutes devant la porte, ce qui lui avait permis d'entendre la plus grande partie de la conversation.

-Veillez prendre place. Il désigna le fauteuil à côté de Narcissa. Celle-ci la dévisagea brièvement, puis lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant.

-Miss Granger ?

-Oui.

-De quelle grande famille faites vous partie ? Je ne connais pas cette famille de sang pur, et pourtant je les connais toutes, puisque, vous savez, il n'y en a plus beaucoup.

-Euh…je ne fais pas partie d'une famille de sang pur.

-Alors, vous êtes ?

-Hermione Granger, fille de moldu. 17 ans, Miss-je-sais-tout à mes heures, et je connais parfaitement votre fils, Madame Malfoy.

-Oh je vois,….

Les yeux de Narcissa s'écartèrent de stupeur. Cela n'était pas possible. Une fille de moldu, celle dont son fils lui avait tant parlé. Celle dont il était secrètement amoureux. depuis tant d'années. La meilleure amie de Potter.

Oh Merlin !

Après avoir détaillé la jeune lionne, Narcissa affirma à Dumby qu'elle était parfaite.

-C'est entendu ….

-Mais qu'est-ce qui est entendu ?!?

Narcissa continua, ignorant la réplique d'Hermione.

-Cette jeune fille est P-A-R-F-A-I-T-E , dit-elle en détachant chaque lettres. Peut-être un coup de peigne et un peu de blush, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit d'un air enjoué :

-Bienvenue dans le monde des sang pur, ma chère. Allons, venez, ne soyez pas timide.

Hermione se leva surprise par les propos de cette sang pur, à son égard. Mais elle se dirigea quand même, vers la porte. Suivie de près par Narcissa, qui la pourrait légèrement dans le dos.

Quand la porte fut fermée, Dumbledore assit à son bureau, la fixa étrangement. Tandis qu'un sourire malicieux et un regard bienveillant se dessinaient sur le visage de l'homme, Hermione se retrouva embarquée, malgré elle, dans une histoire qui la mènerait à connaître une expérience inoubliable.

À suivre...

Reviews pleassssssssssse !!!!


	2. Premier round partie 1 : Poufsouffle

Premier round (partie 1) : Poufsouffle

-Et bien, Miss Granger, il se fait tard, allez vous couchez ! Vous aurez besoin de beaucoup de force demain, pour affronter toutes ces demoiselles en chaleur.

-Euh…si vous l'dites. Mais au fait, … de quoi parlez vous ?

-Vous le verrez bien assez tôt. Bonne nuit ! Narcissa lui envoya un clin d'œil et s'en alla de bon train vers les cachots.

Quelques instants plus tard….

-Sevi-chou ! Ronronna – t-elle.

-Narcissa ? Mais que fais-tu à Poudlard ?

-Mon dragounet avait besoin de moi. Lucius voulait le marier à Parkinson. Un long frisson d'horreur traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

-Eurk, oui tu as raison, pitoyable. Allez, entre !

Pendant que Sevi-chou et boucle d'or sirotait le thé et engloutissait à une vitesse alarmante des biscuits secs, Hermione s'en allait d'un pas furieux vers sa salle commune. Où Draco l'attendait patiemment, pour lui faire un de ses massages britanniques (Nda : je pouvais pas dire suédois lol) dont lui seul avait le secret. Alors qu'elle eut passé la porte, Draco se précipita sur elle, arborant un sourire narquois et un regard moqueur.

-Alors, Sang-de-bourbe, qu'est-ce que Dumby a dit à propos de ma conduite indécente ? Son sourire goguenard s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Va-t-il me renvoyer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement inquiète.

-Pfffff non. Malheureusement.

-Comment ça, malheureusement, non mais tu te moque de moi ? Comment mes admiratrices survivrait-elle sans ma magnificence ? Sans mon illustre, moi, elle mourraient. Dit –il d'un ton mélodramatique à la limite du théâtrale.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout !

-Holà, holà, petite dévergondée, surveille tes paroles.

-Quelle merde ! Je parle comme je veux !

-Merlin, quel langage ! C'est presque outrageux.

-Non mais, tu la ferme !

Draco grogna en signe d'affirmation. Puis découragé (1) il haussa les épaules.

-Alors, Dumby a dit autre chose ? demanda –t-il intéressé.

-Bof, non, pas réellement. Sauf qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans son bureau quand je suis arrivée.

-Ah oui, qui donc ?

-Ta mère !

Malfoy déglutit avec tant de force, que sa déglutition résonna dans toute la salle commune.

-Ma …..mère…tu dis ? Impossible ! Quoi que ….il pensa soudainement à la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée…. Oh non, quel merdier !

-Surveille ton langage, la fouine ! Et oui, ta mère était là. Ils m'ont donnés une mission à accomplir. Mais j'ai rien compris du tout. C'était tellement pas clair ! Mais, ils parlaient d'une assistante pour j'sais pas trop quoi. En fait, c'était pour un truc d'audition. Bah, j'ai pas compris grand-chose, mais l'important, c'est que je joue un rôle essentiel dans cette histoire. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!

(inside pas rapport) Vous avez pas rêvés, c'est bien Hermione, qui vient d'avoir ce cri diabolique…. Et nous voilà avec une Dark Hermione, dans une fic très dark, où se trouve pleins de personnages sombres, avec des vêtements sombres, des décors sombres, une musique sombre et pleins d'autres trucs sombres. Bon je crois qu'on s'éloigne un peu là. Retournons voir où en étaient Hermy et Dray. (fin de l'inside)

-Dis ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux un massage ? Demanda Draco. Une lueur perverse roulant dans ses yeux bleu –gris, qui sont, soit dit en passant, à en baver. (NDA : XD)

-Euh…pas maintenant Malfoy. Je comptais aller me coucher. Tu devrais en faire autant.

-Mouin…si tu l'dis. Bonne nuit…Granger

-Bonne nuit, Malfoy ! Dit –elle d'une voix enjouée. Elle lui souffla un baiser et partit vers sa chambre. Où, après s'être changée, s'endormit.

Cette nuit là, Hermione rêva.

Elle se trouvait dans la Grande Salle. Les tables des maisons avaient été enlevées, il ne restait rien, sauf une petite table et trois chaises. Elle était assise sur l'une d'elle, juste à côté de la mère de Draco. Et une jeune fille était installée en face d'elles. Toutes les trois, buvaient du thé et mangeaient des petits gâteaux. Narcissa et la fille, parlaient, tandis qu'Hermione prenait des notes. Puis la fille changeait, et changeait.

Dans un « boom » assourdissant, Hermione se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu perdue, et se rendit compte qu'elle était simplement tombée en bas de son lit. Puis, elle regarda son cadran magique, qui indiquait déjà 7 heures du matin.

Elle prit quelques vêtements au hasard et sauta dans sa Hermione –mobile (NDA : petite parodie de la bat-mobile), pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Où, elle y prit une douche éclair et s'habilla, pour se rendre à la Grande Salle le plus vite possible. Elle courut et arriva cinq minutes plus tard devant les deux grandes portes. Elle poussa l'une d'elles et s'apprêta à se diriger vers la table de Gryffondor, pour y rejoindre Harry et Ron. Mais ce n'était pas possible, puisque la salle était séparé en deux partie distinctes : les garçons et les filles, maisons confondues.

Quand elle aperçue Narcissa à la table des professeurs, celle-ci lui fit un énorme signe de la main, qu'elle répondit par un petit signe, très timide. Elle se préparait à aller s'asseoir à la table des filles de Gryffondor, mais Narcissa de l'entendait pas comme cela. Elle se leva, alla chercher Hermione, par la main, et l'amena à la table des professeurs, où, tout deux prirent place.

-Bien, vu que tout le monde est présent, nous pourrons commencer. Bon appétit !

Des tonnes de mets divers apparurent sur les tables. Tous aussi succulents, les uns, que les autres. Il y avait notamment : des œufs aux lards, du pain grillés, des crêpes avec du sirop, des toasts, du porridge, du bacon, etc. Il y en avait vraiment pour tous les goûts.

Tous s'en donnaient à cœur joie, en remplissant sa propre assiette de leur mets préférés. Hermione, quant à elle, observait les faits et gestes de Narcissa, tout en mangeant son bacon, grillés à point. Cissa mangeait avec classe, levant presque le petit doigt dans un comportement distingué.

Quand tous eurent finit, Dumbledore claqua des doigts et les assiettes redevinrent étincelantes.

-Je vois que nous sommes tous rassasiez. Ce qui m'amène à vous parler d'un évènement qui s'avère important pour l'une d'entre vous. Non monsieur Weasley, je ne crois pas que ce message d'adresse à vous.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent aussi rouges que son écusson. (À l'effigie de Gryffondor, voyons !)

-Ni à vous, monsieur Finnigan. Deux semaines durant lesquelles les cours seront annulées, nous accueilleront une invitée d'honneur. Mrs Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa se leva. Quelques-uns parurent surpris, d'autres applaudirent poliment. Mais c'était Draco, le vrai phénomène de foire. Jamais il n'avait parut plus blême. Un fantôme aurait pu passer à côté et, personne n'y aurait vu de différence.

-Narcissa, si vous voulez bien. Dumbledore, lui présenta le « micro ».

-Oui, professeur. Comme vous le savez tous, je suis la mère de Draco.

Celui-ci s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

-Je suis venue ici, dans le but de lui trouver une fiancée digne de ce nom.

Certaines filles gloussèrent, tandis que Draco tentait vainement de se suicider avec sa cuillère.

-Puisque celle que mon mari avait choisie, ne lui convient pas du tout.

Elle dirigea son regard vers Pansy, qui avec le sien lançait des Avada successif à quiconque osait arrêter ses yeux sur elle.

-Alors je ferai des auditions par maison, avec ma charmante assistante. Hermione Granger. Celle-ci se leva, les joues rosies et croisa le regard de Draco. Il rougit et essaya de détacher un peu sa cravate (Quelle chaleur !) , qui n'était pas de cet avis et qui l'étouffa un peu plus, accentuant le rouge, déjà foncé, sur son visage.

-Les auditions commenceront aujourd'hui !

-Par quelle maison ? demanda une petite rousse.

-Poufsouffle ! Après, se sera Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Toutes les filles âgés de 16 ans et plus, devront être présentes ! Hermione et moi-même, afficheront l'horaire et l'heure pour chacune d'entre vous. Alors bonne journée !

Dans un bruit de chaises, la Grande Salle se vida en un clin d'œil. Les jeunes filles trop pressées à allée se préparer et les garçons trop ennuyés par tout ce raffut.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione planifiait l'horaire des jeunes filles.

Poufsouffle --- En ce 11 décembre, les auditions se dérouleront comme ceci :

Abbot, Hannah : 8 :00

Bones , Susan : 8 :30

Branstones, Eleanor :9 :00

Cadwallader, Anna-Maria:9:30

Dobbs,Emma: 10:00

Greengrass, Daphné:10:30 à 11:00

Pause-pipi, café et déjeuner: 11:00 à 12:58

Madley, Laura : 1 :00

Turpin, Lisa : 1 :30

Zeller, Rose : 2 :00 à 2 :30

Pause-thé (décompression, et étude de cas) :2 :30 à 3 :30

Discussions : 3 :30 à 5 :00

Dîner : 5 :00 à 7 :00

Affichage des résultats : 7 :30

Recédulation avec les éléments retenus : 8 :00

-Wow, Hermione, mais c'est génial !

-Oui, je sais !

-Ne sois pas trop prétentieuse

Le carillon sonna huit heures.

-Tient, c'est l'heure ! Que les auditions commencent!

Narcissa eut un rictus mauvais, mais n'en laissa rien voir à Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache qu'elle était légèrement démente.

-Vous pouvez entrer, Miss Abbot. Prend beaucoup de notes. Chuchota-t-elle à Hermione.

En effet, son parchemin et sa plume, étaient prêts. Oui, prêts à raconter de magnifiques histoires.

-Bonjour madame, elle fit une révérence très maladroite. Hermione. Un léger signe de tête lui fut accordé.

-Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, s'il vous plait. Narcissa désigna la chaise face à elle. Du thé ?

-Ah oui…euh….bien sûr. Balbutia Hannah.

-Du lait ? Du sucre, ma chère ?

-Euh…oui, un peu de lait, et peut-être un sucre. Merci beaucoup.

-Mais ce n'est rien, très chère, c'est le protocole. Allons, assez d'enfantillages, parlez moi de vous ! De votre famille, et tout… je veux tout savoir de vous !

-Oui, bien sûr.

Derrière son parchemin, Hermione vit Hannah rougir. Elle écoutait distraitement la conversation. Plusieurs mots retinrent son attention. Parents moldu….., 17 ans…., connaît pas réellement…. Même année que moi….trouve un peu sexy.

Hermione barra déjà son nom sur la longue liste, de filles sujette à plaire à Draco.

Trente minutes plus tard….

-Vous pouvez disposez, merci Miss Abbot.

Quand Hannah eut fermée la porte derrière elle.

-Eh bien, j'ai cru que cet entretient ne finirais jamais. Dire qu'il y en a encore 40 à voir comme ça. Vous la connaissez un peu, cette Hannah ?

-Bof, pas vraiment. Je crois qu'elle a été dans une de mes classes… où, peut-être que non.

-Vous avez pris des notes, Hermione ?

-Oui, Madame !

-Appelle moi, Narcissa, comme l'on devra travailler ensemble, se sera plus simple.

-D'accord,…..mada……Narcissa.

-Bien, une chose de réglée. Suivante ! Miss Bones, bonjour !

-Bonjour.

-Je connais bien votre mère, elle travaille au Ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Elle est bien agréable. Asseyez-vous. Parlez moi de vous.

-Je suis née dans une très grande famille de sang pur comme vous le savez.

Narcissa acquiesça.

-J'ai 17 ans, donc je suis en 7ième comme votre fils. Je suis très sociale, j'ai beaucoup d'argent et beaucoup d'amis, vous savez…..

-Ne soyez pas trop vantarde. C'est un vilain défaut. Un très vilain.

-Oh oui, excusez-moi.

-Ce n'est rien, continuez.

-Eh bien….

Ce fut ainsi pour encore trente minutes, trente infernale minutes où Cissa manqua de s'endormir cinq fois.

-C'était bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Elle réprima un bâillement et se tourna vers Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Voyons voir.

Hermione lui passa le parchemin.

-Mais, il y a plusieurs choses, qu'elle n'a pas dites et qui se trouve sur ce parchemin. Comment as-tu fait ?

-C'est un parchemin révélateur de pensées.

-Où as-tu eue cela ?

-Secret. Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil et héla l'autre. Suivante ! Eleanor, mais tu es magnifique.

Le dite Eleanor, 1 mètre 70, épaules carrées, presque pas de poitrine, cheveux gras, petit yeux noirs, et moustache, la toisa de toute sa hauteur et ne répondit pas.

-Veuillez prendre place, Miss ?

-Branstone. Grogna-t-elle.

On voyait bien qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme, mais comme elle n'avait pas eue le choix…

Après avoir détaillé longuement ses origines, sorcières, heureusement, elle se retourna vers Narcissa et attendit, clignant stupidement des yeux.

-Que pensez-vous de Draco ?

-Excusez moi, mais je ne le connais pas. Répondit-elle trop rapidement et d'une voix rauque.

-Elle ment ! pensa Hermione.

En effet, sur son parchemin, il était clairement écrit quelques détails dégoûtant mettant en scène l'armoire à glace et Draco.

-Eurk, elle a déjà couchée avec lui. Ce qu'on peut pas faire pour un peu de prestige. Repensa Hermione.

-Oh je vois et bien, vous pouvez partir, déclara Narcissa Eurk, c'est réellement dégoûtant, dit-elle, après avoir observé le parchemin à son tour. Comment mon fils peut-il manqué de goût à ce point ?

-Peut-être était-il réellement en manque. Vous savez les hommes….pffff tous les mêmes. Répliqua Hermione.

-Maintenant, son corps est souiller, comment puis-je arrangé un mariage après, cela ? S'envoyer en l'air avec la réplique d'un homme.

Hermione éclata de rire, et fut vite rejointe par Narcissa qui réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Allez, suivante ! Bonjour, miss Cadwallader.

-Bonjour.

-Vous êtes nouvelle ici, non ?

-Oui , c'est vrai. J'allais à Beaubâtons avant, avant que …..

Sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot.

-Avant que ? Mouchoirs ?

-Oh oui, merci… que mes parents….se fassent….Snif ! snif ! oh non, c'est trop triste….

-Oh Merlin ! Narcissa et Hermione plaquèrent simultanément leurs mains sur leurs bouches.

-Par des mangemorts, en juillet dernier. Bien sûr , ils étaient des moldus, trop bornés, si vous voulez mon avis, je leur avaient dit de se cacher, oh c'était terrible. Un véritable bain de sang.

-Mais mademoiselle, les mangemorts son des sorciers, il ne peut pas y avoir eu de bain de sang, puisqu'ils ont une baguette.

-Oui, mais ils ont décidés de le faire à la moldu. Vraiment horrible. Que Merlin ait pitié de leurs âmes.

-Certes, oui, mais contenté vous de répondre à mes questions.

-Oui Madame.

Un masque de froidure venait de se former sur le visage angélique de Narcissa.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensée que vous seriez l'épouse parfaite pour Draco ?

-Euh….en fait, je ne l'ai jamais vue. Vous savez je suis nouvelle et je viens d'entrée en 6ième. Mais j'ai tellement entendue parler de lui. En bien, je vous assure.

Narcissa esquissa un sourire.

-Continuez.

-Il paraît qu'il est tellement beau, et sexy. Mais à ce que j'ai entendue, il aime déjà quelqu'un.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui et ce n'est certainement pas moi.

-Désolée, veuillez quitter, merci quand même.

Puis elle partit , la mine déconfite.

-Pauvre enfant…..

-QUOI ?!?

Hermione venait de jeter un œil au parchemin, où il y avait d'écrit :

_L'élue de son cœur, c'est …. _

À suivre…. Suite des auditions de Poufsouffle dans le prochain chapitre. Reviews :P

(1) il est un peu comme son père,il se fait dominé par les femmes ayant un sale caractère! lol


	3. Premier round partie 2 : Poufsouffle

Premier round (partie 2) : Poufsouffle

L'élue de son cœur c'est…..Minerva Mcgonagall. …

-Euh…mais c'est dégoûtant.

Et ce regard enflammé qu'il lui lance parfois…hummmm c'est terriblement jouissif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione, ma chérie ? Demanda une Narcissa très inquiète.

-Oh, rien….elle tourna le parchemin, le déposa au sol et en reprit un nouveau. Il ne fallait pas que Narcissa sache. Surtout que l'autre, était en fait une poufiasse, doublé d'une folle et d'une arriérée de dernière. (NDA : Ouf ! Quelle insulte ! XD)

-Hummm…il y avait une araignée…j'ai horreur de ces bestioles poilues. Son visage exprima une confusion sans pareil.

Narcissa ni vit que du feu.

-C'est bien vrai qu'elles sont torrides. (NDA : lol) Bon euh….suivante ! Oh bonjour Emma, comment se porte votre vieux père ?

-Très bien merci, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Assoyez-vous, donc, un peu de thé ?

-Oh, avec joie !

À première vue, cette jeune demoiselle pouvait paraître …normal. Sauf que …à chaque mots qui sortait de sa bouche, ses yeux s'exorbitaient d'une façon quasi-surnaturelle. Et elle avait cette façon de rire. Ou plutôt de glousser, même une tronçonneuse, aurait eu un son plus mélodieux. Quel supplice !

-Alors, que pensez-vous de Draco ?

-Oh ! Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et se mis à glousser, tandis qu'une teinte rouge vin se dessinait sur son visage. Bien, il est gentil….

-Mais encore….

-Je le trouve assez aimable et euh…il a une belle allure.

-Pfffff….tous des synonymes. Tu n'aurais pas mieux, Emma ?

Cette fois-ci c'était Hermione qui avait parlée. Elle en avait assez de ces greluches qui gloussait en entendant le nom de son homologue.

-Tu ne le trouves pas, beau, terriblement sexy, intelligent, je ne sais pas moi ! Tu ne pourrais pas trouver quelque chose de plus concret.

Narcissa, pressa l'avant bras d'Hermione, lui intimant de se calmer. Puis, une chose inattendu arriva, Emma, éclata en larmes.

-Madame….vous…..ne vous…… snif…..pourriez pas la faire sortir….snif….bredouilla-t-elle en pointant un de ses doigts, aux vernis rose, vers Hermione. Elle….snif…. m'embarrasse.

-Non, ne le crains fort. Vous ! Sortez !

-Mais….

-Immédiatement ! Hurla Narcissa.

Quand Emma fut sortie, Narcissa indiqua à Hermione de rayer son nom. Ce qu'elle fit avec une joie enfantine.

-Bon, allez, suivante ! Bonjour, Miss ?

-Greengrass (NDA : je sais qu'elle doit être à Serpentard, mais sinon ça ne colle pas….), Daphné Greengrass, dit –elle, puis elle sourit de toutes ses dents, qui soit dit en passant étaient blanche, très blanche. Tout cela grâce au ColgateMagic. La pâte à dents pour sorciers !

Un peu plus tard……

-Mes parents sont sorciers, je suis fille unique et je suis très riche aussi. Ah oui, j'ai 16 ans et j'ai un chat qui s'appel Draco. Déclara-t-elle fièrement, gonflant sa poitrine très peu volumineuse.

-Pfffff…. Quelle originalité.

-Pardon ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir bien entendue.

-J'ai dis et je cite : « Pfffff…. Quelle originalité. »

-Tu te crois bien maligne, hein ? Juste parce que tu es l'assistante de Mrs Malfoy.

-Oh, bien sûr, et comme si j'avais choisie.

-Non mais, je t'interdis de parler comme cela.

-Je parle comme je veux et à qui je veux !

Toutes deux c'étaient levées, poings brandis, prêtes à sauter sur l'autre….

-Mesdemoiselles, veuillez cessez tout ceci. Miss Greengrass, euh, mon fils est allergique à ces bestioles (NDA : ce qui est faux, mais faut bien la tester la Greengrass), seriez-vous prête à vous en défaire pour lui ?

-Oh, bien sûr. Répondit-elle, son sourire aimable se crispa légèrement.

-Bien, que pensez-vous de lui ?

-Oh, il est très doux, j'aime bien son pelage….

-Je parlais de mon fils.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr, moi aussi. Il est beau, gentil, sexy, intelligent, très arrogant. Je trouve que cela lui donne un côté bestial. Elle rigola un peu.

Narcissa la détailla d'un œil septique.

-En fait, je l'aime !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, je suis amoureuse de lui, depuis ma première année.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Je veux dire, vous ne le connaissiez même pas encore, comment pouviez-vous l'aimer ?

-Je le savais très riche, et il m'a parut vraiment beau. Alors, comment dire, elle sembla réfléchir un moment, ce qui lui donna un air stupide, je crois que ça été le coup de foudre. Conclut-elle avec un sourire niais.

-Bon, très bien, Miss Greengrass. Nous allons étudier votre cas. Vous pouvez partir.

-Au revoir, Madame. Elle ignora superbement Hermione. Puis, elle fit une révérence très droite et partie en galopant comme….

-….un cheval, pensa Narcissa. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit que les auditions étaient finies pour le moment.

-Enfin, soupira la concernée. Comment peut-il y avoir autant de greluches sur cette terre ? Et particulièrement dans cette école…

-Bien…Narcissa tenta d'émettre une théorie, mais c'était trop tard, puisqu' Hermione se tordait déjà de rire. Suivie de près par Narcissa.

-Viens, allons manger ! Les greluches sa creuse l'appétit.

Puis elle repartirent dans un délire hors du commun.

Elles sortirent de la Grande Salle, puisqu'il restait un moment avant le déjeuner, en s'esclaffant comme deux bonnes amies, tandis qu'elles passaient à côté de Draco, une idée germa ,dans son esprit tordu de Malfoy.

Il devait tout faire pour arrêter sa mère et cette magnifique et sensuelle Granger. Il était prêt à tout, même s'associer avec l'ennemi. C'est ce qui amena Draco, en ce début de déjeuner à la table des Gryffy-chéris.

-Potter !

-Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce tu fiche ici ?

-….

-Mais merde répond ! Et arrête de me dévisager avec ton éternel sourire narquois sur cette bouche….si sexy.

-P'tain, même Potter fantasme sur moi. Pensa-t-il.

-Trêve de bizarreries, je viens te demander ton aide, pour contrer ma folle de mère et son acolyte, ta Granger.

-Hummm…il sembla réfléchir un instant, ce qui lui donna un air terriblement sexy et ce qui provoqua des centaines d'évanouissements, de la part de jeunes filles, très consentantes. (NDA : Non, je déconne ! lol) Quel est ton plan ?

-Bah, puisque t'en parle, j'en avais pas réellement, je m'attendais à ce que tu donne une idée, vachement bonne.

-Tu confonds avec Hermione.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

-Je crois qu'on devrait les prendre à leur propre jeu.

-Oui, parfait !

Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque où, ils somnolèrent sur de gros bouquins poussiéreux. Puis, comme c'était plutôt ennuyant, ils allèrent dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs et se saoulèrent la gueule (NDA : Désolé si c'est vulgaire) , avec du Whisky pur feu. C'est alors que tout alla de travers, ils avaient décidés de laisser le passé et de créer une nouvelle amitié. Tandis qu'ils festoyaient allègrement, Draco eu une idée.

-Jouons à vérité version sorcier.

-Euh, okay, plus de secrets entre nous alors !

-Non ! Plus de secrets !

Ils trinquèrent et firent un sort, qui les empêchait de mentir.

-Tu as déjà couché avec une fille, Draco ?

-Facile celle-là ! Bien sûr, des dizaines même !

-Wow ! Et c'était comment ?

-Les nerfs, Potty, une question à la fois.

-Oui, oui, à ton tour maintenant.

-As-tu déjà embrassé une fille ?

Il rougit et murmura un non à peine auditif.

- Toi ? Es-tu déjà sortit avec une fille ? J'imagine puisque t'as déjà couché….

-JAMAIS ! Son regard se durci. Tu sais le sexe et l'amour c'est totalement opposé. Mais j'ai aimé et j'aime toujours. Déclara-t-il l'air rêveur.

-Qui ? demanda Harry, l'air soudainement moins ivre. (lol)

-Et toi, tu aimes une fille ?

-Oui. Dit –il rougissant de plus bel.

-Qui ?

-Moi d'abord… Tu dis que tu aimes une fille, mais qui ?

-Hummm….granger….murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ? Répète ! J'ai mal entendu et avec toute cette musique dans ma tête.

-Mais quelle musique ? Interrogea Draco.

-Laisse tomber…alors c'est qui ?

-La fille que j'aime c'est Hermione Granger !

C'est ainsi que fini leur jeu de vérité version sorcier. Harry complètement stupéfait et Draco trop embarrasser pour en placer une. (1)

_J'ai tellement hésitée sur ce coup là. Je voulais finir le chapitre comme ça, mais je trouvais que j'étais un peu cruelle. Et puis, je n'avais pas finie les auditions pour Poufsouffle, alors un troisième chapitre sur eux, je trouvais ça un peu lourd. Alors continuons. _

Revenons à boucles d'or et boucles brunes. Elles étaient attablées dans la Grande Salle, dans le but de se la bourrée un peu, pour recommencer ce lancinant interrogatoire à la noix.

Tandis qu'elles mangeaient gaiement, Draco entra dans la salle, les bras pendant, son air froid avait totalement disparut. Il semblait anéantit.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Narcissa, qui regardait amoureusement ses petits pois, noyés dans la sauce, celle-ci sortit de sa rêverie, pour regarder Hermi-gnonne, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

-Psssst, Cissa, regarde Draco.

La concernée tourna son regard vers la table des Serpy-chou. Il avait l'air si triste.

-Je sais, ce qui pourrait lui remonter le moral !

Une ampoule clignota (NDA : Je sais, ça n'existe pas à Poudlard, mais arrêter de me lancer des roches ! lol ) , au dessus de la tête de Cissa.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui !

-Mais quoi ? S'impatienta légèrement Hermione.

-Allons demander à mon bébé d'amouwwww qu'elle genre de fille l'attire, comme ça, ont sera déjà avancée pour notre étude de cas.

-Hummmm….ouais ça pourrait être une bonne idée.

Pour l'interrogatoire de Draco, Hermione utilisera un parchemin normal, puisque vous ne voulez surtout pas savoir toutes les idées perverses qui germent dans son esprit et dans le mien. lol Si vous insistez par review lol je le mettrai dans les suppléments.

-Allons-y !

-Quoi, maintenant ? paniqua Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi, elle pressa de nouveau son avant bras, avec sa main, en signe de réconfort. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Et penses-tu sincèrement que Draco te sauterais dessus ? Comme ça devant tout le monde ? Il est plus civilisé que ça, crois-moi !

Hermione haussa un sourcil septique. Ce qui fit rigoler Narcissa.

-Voyons, il n'est pas si sauvage. (NDA : sans commentaires…)

Hermione n'était pas très très convaincue, mais elle suivit néanmoins Cissa vers la table des Serpentard.

Pendant qu'elle marchait , silencieusement, une multitude de plan ou plutôt de mise en situation des plus loufoques aux plus sexy, firent apparition dans son esprit tourmenté .

Et s'il lui proposait un de ses petits massages britanniques dont lui seul avait le secret, elle ne saurait résister.

Et s'il la fixait tendrement de ses yeux, si fantasmant.

Et s'il lui frôlait, la main ou la fesse, en bredouillant de faibles excuses et en rougissant, c'est clair qu'elle lui sauterait dessus.

Arrivée à quelques pas de Draco, elle se sentit toute chose. Quand son regard croisa celui de Draco, elle rougit, et repensa à toutes ses petites mises en scènes fouareuses. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il en mette une en fonction.

Réalisant quelque chose, d'extrêmement gênant, elle bredouilla une très mauvaise excuse, prétextant qu'elle devait allée aux toilettes de toute urgence.

-D'accord, murmura Cissa, plus que confuse.

Puis Hermione quitta la Grande Salle en courant. Sortie, elle courut encore plus vite, à en perdre haleine, vers la dite toilette la plus proche.

Arrivée, elle entra dans la cabine la plus près. Elle découvrit quelque chose d'impossible chez Hermione Granger.

Sa petite culotte était complètement mouillée, et ses sens étaient en effervescence.

-Maudites hormones. Grogna-t-elle.

Elle retourna ou plutôt essaya de marcher dignement, vers la Grande Salle. Elle se dirigea vers Cissa et Draco, en faisant ondulé les hanches, d'une façon innocente.

Draco haussa un sourcil, surpris, tandis que Narcissa avait un sourire conspirateur.

-Alors, on le commence cet interrogatoire. Dit suavement la lionne, soudainement et pour une durée limitée, en chaleur.

-Oui, oui. Les deux Malfoy sortirent de leurs rêveries.

Un peu plus tard…

- Quelle genre de fille t'attire, Drakinouchet ?

Les deux jeunes conspiratrices, étaient assises dans une salle de classe vide avec leur cobaye. Qui quant à lui, était ligoté sur une chaise au dossier droit, avec une lumière, genre spot-light de stade dans les yeux, et du ruban à gommer sur les lèvres.

-Mhummmmmmmmm….mmhummmmmmmm. Murmura-t-il.

-Je crois que tu peux enlevé le collant sur sa bouche, Hermione.

Hermione fit un mouvement agile du poignet et pointa sa baguette sur Draco. Elle le fixa intensément et le collant se détacha brusquement, arrachant un cri de douleur à Draco.

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il demanda, le plus sensuellement possible, vu sa situation.

-Pouvez-vous répéter la question ?

-Oui, balbutia Hermione. La sueur perlant sur son front lisse et soyeux. Alors, quel genre de fille aimes-tu ?

-Peu m'importe, tant qu'elle a quelque chose dans la tête et qu'elle ne glousse pas en entendant mon nom. Bref, tant qu'elle a un minimum d'intelligence et qu'elle peut discuter pendant des heures, devant un feu de cheminée ou devant un merveilleux couché de soleil.

Hermione se sentit fondre. C'était tellement romantique…

-Humm , je vois, reprit-elle. Elle rougit violemment. Des tas de scénarios simiçaient (pas sûr de l'orthographe… :S) dans sa tête.

Narcissa le remarqua et relâcha son fils.

Quelques temps plus tard, dans la Grande Salle.

Narcissa, Hermione et une châtaine discutaient devant un thé chaud et un morceau de cake au chocolat.

-Miss Madley, vous me paraissez une candidate idéale, il faudra toutefois vérifier quelques petits détails, mais je crois que nous nous reverrons, bientôt.

Cissa lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Laura Madley, lui renvoya un sourire satisfait.

Tandis que Laura se dirigeait vers la porte, Cissa se pencha consciencieusement sur le parchemin où une multitude d'informations les plus secrètes, sur Laura Madley, étaient disposées.

-Mais elle est parfaite ! S'exclama Narcissa, la voix quelque peu enrouée par la surprise.

-Peut-être trop…mais bordel ! C'est une Sainte.

-Mione, surveille ton langage. Mais c'est vrai que c'est louche. On verra ça plus tard. Entrez ! Bonjour, Miss Turpin.

-Turpin…murmura Hermione.

Narcissa se pendant sur Hermione et répondit dans un chuchotement :

-Mouais…une illustre famille de sang pur. Imbu d'eux-mêmes si tu veux mon avis.

-Humm, je vois.

La dite Turpin, Lisa de son prénom, s'avachit sur la chaise, face à Narcissa.

-Un peu de thé, demanda Hermione, très poliment.

-Mouin…si tu veux. Grogna l'autre.

Elle mâchait sauvagement un chewing-gum rose. Ses manières faisaient plus penser à celle d'un animal de base cour, que d'une jeune fille, bien élevée.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous êtes la meilleure candidate au poste de fiancée de Draco.

-Mhummmm, j'ai rien d'mandée. Om m'a obligée.

Elle prit son chewing-gum et l'étira, puis l'enroula autour d'un de ses gros doigts.

-T'sais j'men fous, d'tout sa !

-Lisa, tu te dois de vouvoyez Mrs Malfoy, par respect.

-T'es qui toi, pour m'faire chier !

-Je suis la préfète-en-chef !

-Ah ouin ? Si tu savais comment j'm'en contre-fiche!

La nonchalance était une des principales qualités de Lisa Turpin.

-Veuillez miss Turpin, quittez la salle, merci de votre collaboration.

Quand elle eut quittée la salle, Hermione ne se priva pas pour l'insulter.

-Mais quelle salope !

Elle se pencha vers le parchemin et le parcourut en diagonal.

Une foule de rêves érotiques, impliquant Lisa et Draco, y étaient inscrits.

-Eurk, non mais, elles croient toutes avoir une chance.

-Peut-être que se n'était pas un rêve….

-Il est vraiment en manque….

-C'est ce que je commence à croire. Un long frisson de dégoût, lui parcourut l'échine. Bon, la dernière, entrez !

-Bonjour. Dit-elle timidement.

Elle était brune, aux yeux miel, cheveux bouclés, 17 ans, petite moldu, avec des rêves d'aventures et de folleries en tout genre. Elle était la seule Poufsouffle à qui Draco parlait. Elle était très sympathique, mais extrêmement timide.

En fait, Rose Zeller, était l'ex-petite amie de Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapitre 3 –Abbot, Hannah : l’écolo dése

Chapitre 3 –Abbot, Hannah : l'écolo désespérée-

Note de l'auteure : les analyses sont entres .

Après une longue discussion avec Miss-ex-petite-amie-de-Draco-Malfoy, Hermione et Narcissa purent enfin respirer librement.

-Je me demande combien de flacon de parfum à bas prix elle a bien pu vidée ce matin…Pffff quel odeur ! Mima Hermione en se bouchant le nez.

-Quelle horreur, dire que mon fils a déjà….

Elles sortirent dans le parc pour mieux discuter du cas « filles de Poufsouffle » ou plutôt « greluches sans cervelles de Poufsouffle », chacun son avis…

-Enfin de l'air frais !

Hermione huma l'air avec une joie évidente. En ce début de décembre, la cour de Poudlard aurait dû être blanche, mais non faut croire que le réchauffement climatique attaque vraiment tout le monde. (Nda : Mais oui, même les sorciers anglais )

La fraîcheur était pourtant présente, puisqu'à peines sorties, elles décidèrent de rentrer et d'aller s'installer bien au chaud dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Pendant ce temps, Draco était dans la salle commune des Serpentard, couché sur son ancien lit, Blaise assis en indien sur celui d'à côté.

Une chose impensable, pour Draco Malfoy, il y a une semaine, était en train de se produire. Il se confiait à son meilleur pote. (Nda : ou ami si vous préférez )

-Tu sais, la première fois que je suis tombé amoureux, c'était il y a six ans…Quand j'étais encore un ado arrogant au cœur de glace….

-Mais tu es toujours un ado arrogant. Rigola Blaise.

-Moins qu'autrefois….

-Mais quand même.

-Mouin….bon peut-être bien….je peux continuer maintenant ? Demanda un Draco, soudainement très impatient.

-Je sais pas. Blaise fit mine de réfléchir, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son ami et un oreiller en pleine gueule.

Quand il releva la tête, il entendit un son mystérieux.

Draco Malfoy était hilare, se tenant les cotes pour s'empêcher de mourir de rire, et se roulant légèrement sur le côté.

Blaise eut un imperceptible sourire en coin.

Hermione et Narcissa était autour d'une table base où quelques rouleaux de parchemins étaient étalés de façon très désordonnés.

Narcissa tendit un énorme bol de chocolat chaud, fumant, à Hermione. (1)

-Tiens ma chérie, tu l'as bien méritée !

-Merci, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Puis elle regarda son bol d'un air septique, à première vue, il avait l'air d'un bol normal. Mais pourtant, une chose semblait manqué…Hermione, qui avait l'habitude d'en boire, réfléchit à cette problématique, plus que troublante, voire même déconcertante. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle leva les yeux et alluma soudainement. (Nda : Un peu lente à la détente notre petite Mione…hi hi hi )

-Il me semble qu'il manque quelque chose…

-Non, pas à ce que je sache.

-Mais….et le chocolat ? (Nda : de grains de chocolat, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore allumés… :P)

La réaction fut immédiate, Narcissa manqua tombée en bas de son fauteuil.

-Ah oui ? Et bien, le chocolat fait grossir, Hermione chérie, ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

Hermione baissa les yeux, tristounette.

-Allons, Mione, nous avons du travail.

Hermione reprit contenance, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre à cause de quelques grains de succulent chocolat au lait. Elle allait prendre sa revanche sur Narcissa. (Nda : 1 pour Cissa, 0 pour Mione :P lol)

Elles se penchèrent sur les parchemins et commencèrent leurs analyses.

Abbot, Hannah : Née de parents moldu, ….

-Cela lui enlève déjà 99.9 des chances, non ?

-Pas nécessairement, il y a des filles de moldu qui sont très sexy. (Nda : okay, nowhere….)

Hermione rougit sous la remarque, qui ne s'adresse pas obligatoirement à elle.

…, parle tout le temps…

-Hummmpf, ça c'est vrai ! Un véritable moulin à paroles…

-J'ai bien crue que j'allais m'endormir pendant son entrevue, une chance qu'elle ne durait que 30 minutes, sinon, crois moi, je serais déjà morte.

Narcissa ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un éclat de rire.

…, a un hamster, nommé Barnabé….

-Ah oui, son fameux hamster blanc, aux tendances albinos. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ennuyant…Narcissa appuya ses dires en baillant bruyamment.

-J'approuve, pauvre Hannah, elle n'a vraiment rien à foutre, elle en a parlée pendant presque 20 minutes.

Hermione éclata d'un rire sonore, une lueur démente venait d'apparaître dans ses yeux noisette.

-Je lui aurais bien faite bouffer sa roulette, moi ! (Nda : une roulette d'exercices…)

-Voyons, Hermione, mais c'est vilain de dire ça. Gronda gentiment Narcissa, un sourire en coin et le regard faussement sévère.

Un autre hurlement de rire retentit.

-Continuons, si tu veux bien, reprit Narcissa, le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui. Approuva Hermione, avec un sourire gaie.

Ne fréquent pas Draco. En fait a peur de lui…

-Ouf, ça s'annonce mal….

-Oui, en effet, raye son nom, veux tu…

-Oui. Mais continuons quand même. Je trouve cela très divertissant.

-Vilaine. Pouffa Cissa. Mais c'est d'Accord, je trouve cela très amusant, moi aussi.

-Okay.

Elle aime la crème glacée au caramel, les Sunday-crème-fouettée-aux-fraises, le thé vert (purement british) avec un soupçon de lait et sans sucre…

-Je me souviens qu'un jour, elle avait chialée au dîner, puisque sa voisine avait mis un peu trop de lait dans son propre thé. Non mais, ça devient une vrai obsession, c'est tout simplement pa-thé-ti-que. (Nda : jeu de mot poche lol pa-THÉ-ti-que….XD)

Aime aussi les fish and chips et le fast-food

-Le fast-quoi ?

-Fast-food, c'est de la bouffe rapide, c'est moldu.

-Hummm, je vois, et c'est bon ? demanda-t-elle soudainement très intéressée.

-Pas particulièrement, c'est gras et ça fait grossir.

-Alors c'est un truc à bannir. En déduit Narcissa avec son illustre cerveau.

-En effet, dit Hermione avec un énorme sourire qui la rendait totalement ridicule.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire encore Cissa.

T'es vachement marrante ! dit-elle entre deux rires.

Hermione rougit. Puis, elle se racla la gorge, tentant de dissimuler son malaise.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil, mais laissa passer.

-Ah, les jeunes ! Soupira-t-elle, plus amusée qu'autre chose.

-Hi, hi ! (Nda : petit rire gêné d'Hermy)

elle porte des vêtements trop large pour elle, se lave les cheveux avec de l'eau qui n'est pas tout à fait potable et se parfume à l'huile d'olive défraîchit.

« Sauvons la planète, scande-t-elle, avec un air autoritaire et un fouet (2). »

-Wow ! Elle est plus poquée que j'le pensais. Je savais qu'elle étais écolo, mais y'a des limites…

-Ouais, t'a raison Mione, se laver avec de l'eau qui n'est pas potable, faut franchement être fêlée !

-Eurk ! De l'eau « pas potable » ça signifie qu'elle est sale ?

-J'en ai bien peur, conclut une Narcissa au visage déformé par le dégoût.

-Mais faut être désespérément amoureux de la planète pour faire ça !

-Ouaip.

-Je suis sûr que bientôt elle mettra de la poudre blanche parfumée, pour masquée son odeur peu ragoûtante. (Nda : Dans l'ancien temps, ils se lavaient pas beaucoup, ou plutôt pas souvent, alors ils mettaient de la poudre blanche pour masqué l'odeur…dégoûtant, n'est-ce pas:P)

Ne chérie pas l'espoir d'avoir un petit copain…

-Bah, je comprends ! Regarde comment elle néglige son corps.

-C'est pas étonnant qu'elle n'en ait pas encore trouvé !

-Ouais, c'est clair !

Justin Finch-Fletchey l'aime passionnément.

-Un autre tordu ! Je savais qu'il était désespéré, mais pas à ce point là !

-Humm, mais entre désespérés….

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire.

Zacharias Smith et Susan Bones sont ses deux meilleurs amis

-Quel timbré celui-là ! Et elle, une vrai gourdasse.

Sa mère est enseignante et son père libraire…Elle rêve d'enseigner à Poudlard…..

-Pfff, l'originalité est débordante chez ces filles.

-Évidement, ce sont des Poufsouffle.

…Soit l'histoire de la magie ou sortilèges…

-Wouah ! Mais c'est vachement cool, deux cours HYPER barbant…

-Voyons Mione, mais ils sont très intéressant.

-Pfff, plutôt mourir !

-Même s'ils sont enseignés par deux profs très incompétents, ils sont très divertissants.

Hermione sourit. Narcissa avait toujours le bon mot pour lui redonner le sourire.

Lucy, sa sœur cadette, rêve de rentrée à Poudlard et d'y devenir bibliothécaire.

-Quelle ambition. (Nda : sorry pour celles qui rêve de devenir bibliothécaires … :S)

Adore les livres…17 ans, blondasse, yeux bleus…

-Hummm, intéressant, je lui réserve une petite surprise…dit Hermione avec un énorme sourire, très sadique (Nda :lol)

-Non, on l'élimine ?

-Évidement.

Puis elles rayèrent son nom…(nda : qui est déjà rayé XD)

-La prochaine ???

-Bones, Susan.

Hermione chercha son parchemin, puis l'étala en évidence sur les autres…

À suivre…

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé pour l'instant je suis en légère panne d'inspiration… Vous savez il y a quand même 40 filles (nommées par J.K.Rowling) à Poudlard…alors ça devient un peu compliqué… Et puis j'en ai 9 à Poufsouffle, alors un chapitre (par filles) sera écrit. Puis les autres… :P Bien évidement, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, sinon je l'abandonne petits yeux de biches ou de merlans frits , lol Et j'espère aussi que mes notes (nda) ne vous déplaise pas. Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine.

(1) C'est là que le délire commence… j'ai vue l'autre jour, alors que je naviguais innocemment sur le net, plusieurs défi et l'un d'entre eux à attirer mon attention….il fallait glisser quelques phrases dans une one-shot…et bien j'en ai glisser une….Juste pour le plaisir de rendre cela encore plus parodique… Lol…

(2) Pour le fouet, c'est un truc maso entre un de mes amis et moi, essayés pas de comprendre :P lol l'auteure n'est pas sado-maso


	5. Bones, Susan et Branstone, Eleanor

Chapitre 4– Bones, Susan : Déception coûteuse

Branstone, Eleanor : Échangiste déchue (première partie)

Nda : Comme cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écris… et surtout pour cette histoire, je vous ferai un mini rappel.

_Puis elles rayèrent son nom…(nda : qui est déjà rayé XD) _

_-La prochaine ??? _

_-Bones, Susan. _

_Hermione chercha son parchemin, puis l'étala en évidence sur les autres… _

Sa mère travaille au Ministère….

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Vraiment sympa comme bonne femme.

Née dans une grande famille de sang pur

-Oh, l'immense mythe des sang pur !

-Mais ce n'est pas un mythe Hermione chérie. Le concept des sang pur existe bel et bien.

-Moi qui croyait que c'était un peu comme le père noël.

-Le père-quoi ?

-C'est un truc moldu, inventé pour que les enfants se couche tôt la veille de noël. C'est comme le bonhomme sept heures ou le croque-mitaine. Pfffff ! Que des conneries si tu veux mon avis.

Narcissa la dévisagea pendant un instant, soulevant un sourcil. Ses traits se renfrognèrent, prenant une expression perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont étranges ces moldus !

-Je sais. Pouffa Hermione.

Sociale…..

-Oh merlin ! Hermione faillit s'évanouir. Elle a un immense réseau social qui englobe la quasi-totalité des 7ièmes années….Bref, tout ceux qui ne sont pas saints d'esprits, comme moi ! Ha ! ha ! ha !

-Elle est populaire ? demanda Narcissa légèrement perdue…dans la brume…. (nda :nowhere…. :P lol)

-Pas du tout !

Narcissa sembla encore plus perdue…sombrant dans le néant de la perdition totale et absolue.

-En fait, ils lui collent aux fesses, continua Hermione, tout simplement puisqu'elle est riche à craquée et que sa mère travaille au Ministère.

-Alors ils profitent d'elle ?

-En effet…

-Mais c'est superbe !!!

-Ouais, je sais, dit Hermione avec un sourire dément. (nda : et ça colle pas du tout à son visage XD)

Fait de l'œil à Draco…

-Ouf ! c'est prometteur.

Narcissa éclata de rire.

-Je sais, je suis marrante, ha ha ha , je m'aime !!!!

-Ha ha ha ha ha !!!! Narcissa se roula sur le sol (Nda : lol)

-Arrête de te marrer, je suis vraiment indispensable.

-Ne soit pas trop prétentieuse, Hermione (1)

17 ans, 7ième année….

-Wow, mais qu'est-ce que c'est passsionnnant !!!!!!

-En effet.

père absent, mère trop occupée…fille gâtée pourrie.

-Pauvre fille ! dit Hermione d'un ton qui relevait du sarcasme.

rêve secrètement de Draco.

-Elle n'est pas la seule dit Hermione, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. D'une façon extrêmement sensuelle.

-Tu fantasmes sur mon fils ! Déclara Narcissa, un sourire amusé. (nda : Ha ha, démasquée !!!)

-Oups. Hermione plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et rougit violement.

-Touchée ! dit Narcissa avec un clin d'œil.

-Ha ha ! (rire gêné…) Si on continuait notre analyse ? demanda innocemment Hermione. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire….

-Je sais. Dit Narcissa avec une étincelle victorieuse dans les yeux.

compte invité Draco au bal de Noël

-Intéressant….mais pas assez pour moi ! Allez raye la moi ! Suivante ?

-Okay ! fit Hermy avec un timide sourire _(nda : ben quoi, elle est gênée… y'a de quoi ausssi XD mwhahahahaha ! que je suis cruelle avec cette pauvre Hermy…et encore…on est qu'au Chapter 4 XD) _ Brantone, Eleanor. Cissa ?

-Oui ?

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose….

-Quoi ? Questionna Cissa, avide de potin en tout genre.

-Mon parchemin ne relève pas seulement les plus sombres secrets, il permet si son utilisateur de le désir, de vivre l'événement.

-Comme une genre de pensine ?

-Genre ! (nda : lol…j'adore ce mot…genre…..genre…..GENRE :P XD)

-Et comment tu peux accéder aux ''secrets'' ? demanda curieusement Narcissa.

-C'est simple, tu tapotes, à trois reprises le parchemin au même endroit. Et te voila transporter dans l'univers sombre et perfide des jeunes demoiselles en détresse de Poufsouffle…

-Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas informé plus tôt, que ton parchemin possédait une telle particularité.

-Parce que…je viens juste de m'en souvienir…. (nda : en faite, c'est que je viens juste de l'inventer --' lol)

Narcissa tomba à la renverse (nda : oui oui…commme dans les manga XD)

-Alors au lieu de lire, nous pourrions vivre les secrets d'Eleanor.

-Bien sûr.

-Parfait, prépare toi, nous y allons!!!

-D'accord !

Hermione prit sa baguette et tapota (nda : okay moi sa me fait bien rire…ha ha :P c'est du verbe tapoter xd okay…nowhere…¬¬') le parchemin à trois reprise, elle prit la main de Narcissa et elles se sentirent soulever. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, elles chaviraient.

_**note de l'auteure….a lire absolument !!!!!!!!**_

_**Pour la suite…je vous avertis, ça risque d'être assez troublant. Je ne compte pas changer le rating, puisqu'il n'y a qu'un chapitre touché, mais il y aura sûrement des scènes un peu osées…ne vous inquiétez pas je ne rentre jamais dans les détails…quoi que…oui en effet, détails obligent !!!!! Alors si vous êtes trop faibles de corps ou d'esprit…sauter ce chapitre…vous ne manquerez pas grand-chose lol **_

Deux silhouettes enlacées bougeaient à un rythme endiablé sur un énorme lit à baldaquin vert et argent. Leurs respirations saccadées résonnaient sur les parois de pierre de la chambre. Une mince pellicule de sueur s'était accumulée sur les deux corps emboîtés.Ce portrait aurait pu être magnifique, si l'un des protagonistes n'aurait pas été Draco Malfoy.

La truie qu'il était sauvagement entrain de monté (Nda : désolé si c'est cru, mais le contexte l'oblige un peu --') était Eleanor Branstone. Une pimbêche de Poufsouffle…

Puis la scène changea…

Hermione et Narcissa étaient maintenant dans une grande salle illuminé par des lustres de cristal. De riche tapisserie et des meubles de style victoriens faisaient objets de décorations.

-Où sommes-nous ? Questionna une Hermione au regard effaré.

-Au Manoir des Malfoy. Lui répondit sombrement Narcissa.

-Regarde…c'est Eleanor !

En effet, une brunette, bouclé, de corpulence plus haute que la moyenne, était assise sur un des fauteuils vert foret. Avec sa robe bouffante elle ressemblait à un ''pouf'' ambulant. Elle était maquillé avec excès et battait frénétiquement des cils, d'un air stupide.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? S'étonna Mione.

-C'est le bal annuel des Malfoy.

Hermione l'a regarda d'un air septique.

-Uniquement pour les sang pur. Répondit Narcissa avec une mine dépitée.

Soudainement toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers un grand escalier de marbre blanc. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine en descendit. Il était habillé d'un tuxedo (?) noir, d'un nœud papillon de la même couleur et d'une chemise blanche. Ses vêtements épousaient son corps, ce qui lui donnait un effet de nudité. (nda : lol jme comprend XD)

Il descendait l'escalier avec lenteur et sensualité…. Tellement qu'on aurait pu croire à un rêve.

Mais….attendez une minute…il y avait un dôme transparent (nda : lol c'est une image là XD enfermé pas mon chéri avec cettte folllle !!!!!!!) autour d'Eleanor et de Draco….et ils….s'embrassèrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ! S'écria Narcissa, plus folle que jamais.

À suivre….

(1) clin d'œil à ma Roxou et mon L-p ! ;)

Note de l'auteure : NONNNNN !!!! ne me tuez pas svp J'ai honte, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas toucher à cette histoire, j'aurais pu au moins finir mon chapitre --' mais non….j'avais trop hate d'avoir vos commentaires sur mes misérables 4 pages XD bref, la suite ne saurait tarder (du moins je lespere..., j'ai tellement de travaux a faire --') merci d'avoir lu ! Je vous aimes fort ! votre fidèle et dévoué Sexydraco69 xxx


	6. Chapitre 5: Cauchemars

Chapitre 5 : Cauchemars, péripéties et solutions diverses

Chapitre 5 : Cauchemars, péripéties et solutions diverses

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ! S'écria Narcissa, plus folle que jamais.

-Vite Narcissa vient, on a plus de temps à perdre !! Vite le passage va se refermer….

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Sanglota la blondinette.

C'était trop tard, Hermione avait prit la main de Cissa et l'emmenait de force vers nul sait où.

-Vite….vite….criait-elle sans cesse.

Nos deux héroïnes couraient à en perdre l'haleine entre les souvenirs d'Eleanor. Ceux-ci se succédaient à une vitesse folle, entre les scènes osées, les baisers passionnés, les attouchements et autres, Hermione et Cissa se sentaient perdues.

-Hermione s'il te plaît fait nous sortir d'ici….

-C'est ce que j'essaye de faire….. Bon sang…..

Hermione semblait avoir trouvé un moyen quand les souvenirs stoppèrent sur une scène en particulier. C'était Draco, agenouillé devant Eleanor, bizarrement, elle semblait très très très heureuse… Draco tenait une boite en velours verte…il l'ouvrit lentement…prit la bague, orné d'un diamant, que la boite contenait, l'avança vers l'opulent doigt tendu d'Eleanor et à mi-chemin l'échappa par terre.

Hermione partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Comment même un souvenir (ou un rêve, qui sait…. :P) aussi important pouvait finir d'une façon si stupide? Puis le souvenir/ rêve changea. Maintenant, c'était d'énormes fesses poilues et boutonneuses qui firent leur apparition en premier plan….

-Eurk, mais qu'est-ce que c'est Hermy chérie….on dirait….un fessier pustuleux….

-C'est bien ce que c'est Cissa. Dit Hermione avec un ton qui laissait paraître l'ennui mortel qu'elle ressentait.

Le teint de Cissa qui était blafard, passa au vert moisi. Avec une tuque à grelots, des pommettes rosées et un air malicieux, elle aurait pu ressemblée à un farfadet. Trêve de plaisanterie…. S'il vous plait !

-S'il te plait, Hermy trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici…pleurnicha Cissa, des larmes sillonnaient sur ses belles joues roses et vertes, faisant couler son mascara hors de prix et venant s'écraser mollement sur sa veste dernier cri. Vite, tu vois pas que mon mascara coule?

-Mais j'essaye….oh attend!

- Ô ça y est ? Nous sommes sauvez ! Merlin merci !!

-Non….

-Zut…..

-Je viens de me souvenir…nous ne pouvons pas sortir d'ici….

-QUOI ?! Ha ha…je sais, petite blagueuse…tu veux me faire marcher c'est sa ? Répondit une Narcissa totalement sûre d'elle. (Non pas tout à fait :P ha ha ha :P plutôt au bord de l'hystérie :P)

-Non, répondit Hermione avec une mine tristounette (la pauvre), nous devons attendre….

-Quoi attendre ? Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? T'a vue cette paire de fesse, j'crois pas qu'elle est prête à attendre elle!

-Mais si ! Cissa, on doit attendre que les souvenirs finissent, sinon on ne pourra pas sortir d'ici.

-Nooooon…..c'est impossible, dit moi qu'il y a une autre solution Mymy-chérie…Narcissa se lança par terre et se raccrocha tant bien que mal à la jambe d'une Hermione tremblante.

-Non, hélas Cissa, nous devons attendre un peu….juste un peu….

Celles-ci attendirent ce qui leur paru une éternité, mais qui en réalité n'était que 5 minutes… Puis elles revinrent, dans la salle commune des Préfets en chef…, en sueur et tremblantes.

-Je crois que nous reprendrons cela demain, qu'en penses-tu Hermione ?

La dite Hermione, acquiesça avec un faible sourire, des gouttes de sueurs froide dégoulinaient vulgairement sur son front lisse. Elle avança vers le sofa le plus près et s'y laissa lentement tombé. Elle ferma les paupières et s'endormit. Narcissa, tant qu'à elle retourna au cachot, retrouver Sevy-Chou, en se traînant les pieds.

Cette nuit là Hermione rêva encore et encore…..

Elle riait à s'en fendre les côtes. L'expression d'Hannah était tout simplement mémorable. Elle espérait sincèrement que le cadeau qu'elle lui avait donné servirait davantage aux activités nocturnes d'Hannah qu'à finir dans la poubelle.

Peut-être s'en servirait-elle avec Justin, qui sait….

Hermione émit un deuxième rire sadique digne des maniaques les plus déments…………

Que venait-elle de voir ? Que c'était-il passé ? Quel est ce mystérieux livre ? Mystère et boule de gomme vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre…. Ou plus tard dans celui-ci….si je me décide a être gentille :P

Je vais juste rééditer le chapitre….je sais que c'est court….mais la suite arrrive…. Dans la journée !!

Maintenant, allons voir qu'en est-il de notre duo vert et rouge. (C'est-à-dire Harry et Draco pour ceux qui aurait pas capté encore…--')

Une petite tête blonde sanglotait lamentablement sur un lit moelleux aux couleurs vertes et argent. Une main a la cicatrice blanchâtre mais encore douloureuse, lui frottait frénétiquement le dos en susurrant des paroles rassurantes.

La petite tête blonde pleurait piteusement à cause d'une certaine mère qui lui cherchait une fiancée et le comble de tout, la fille qu'il aimait l'aidait dans sa recherche de la femme parfaite. Tandis que la main qui lui frottait le dos, quelques minutes auparavant, était son ennemi de toujours, un Gryffondor bien sûr. Mais pour l'instant il était son allié et même son ami, il tentait vainement de trouver une solution pour contrer ces tigresses qui abusaient de leur pouvoir de dominatrice des hommes!! (NDA : c'est tellement n'importe quoi ! O.O XD)

-Oh Draco !! Je crois que j'ai trouvé…chuchota lentement Harry.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant le moindre signe d'assentiment de son compatriote… Quelques lancinantes secondes qui mirent Harry hors de lui. Il tenta de bousculer un peu son ami…mais sa tentative échoua. Il le secoua….. mais aucune réponse. Pensant que Draco était mort, Harry tenta le tout pour le tout. Le bouche a bouche ! (NDA :beurk….je suis contre les slash…mais bon…il faut bien s'amuser un peu :P) Quand Harry eu posé ses douces lèvres chaudes et au goût de miel (NDA :lol), Draco mit sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-M..mmmmm Her….mi….oonnne…….

Harry se détacha de force.

-Pouah !! (NDA :C'est supposé être le bruit de quelqu'un qui est soit dégoûté ou soit qu'il manque dangereusement d'air. Je crois que dans le cas ici…c'est un peu des deux :P) Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Bon sang ! J'ai failli crever à cause de tes conneries !

-Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est Hermione ??

-Hermione n'est pas ici….et je devais t'aider…nous devions trouver une solution. Tu sais…pour ta fiancée… Dit Harry, plus furax que jamais.

-Du calme Ry-ry. Dit Draco avec un adorable sourire. (NDA : Bien sûr, toutes les fans de Draco, bave sur leur clavier ou sentent leur cœur palpiter à 100 mille à l'heure :-) )

-Eh bien…vois-tu pendant que tu pleurnichais, j'ai trouvé plusieurs solutions. Vient je vais te les présentés. Dit Harry avec un petit clin d'œil coquin. (NDA : XD non mais merde ! désolé pour le langage…mais plus j'écris cette histoire et plus j'ai l'impression de faire un Draco/Harry et non un Draco/Hermione comme cela devrait être -- je crois que je me laisse aller un peu trop des fois :P)

Une fois dans la salle commune où Hermione était couché sur un des majestueux divan, Draco et Harry décidèrent d'aller dans la Salle sur Demande, au cas où Hermione se réveillerait et entendrait leur merveilleux plan.

Arriver au 7ième étage, Harry passa trois fois devant la porte (invisible). La porte apparut et ils purent entrer. Harry avait fait apparaître une copie conforme de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Ils s'assirent sur deux divan , face à face, c'est alors que Harry sortit de son sac à dos un parchemin long de plus de 10 mètres !!

-Ça alors, Harry ! Tu as dû travailler fort pour trouver toutes ces solutions !

-Mais non, Draco, regarde, ce ne sont que les 10 premières lignes. Franchement, penses-tu que je suis SI efficace que ça ?

-Euh….sans commentaires. Hum…hum (semblable à la toux de Ombrage dans_ Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_)

-Ah euh…oui. Tiens tu peux lire.

Draco prit le parchemin et entreprit la lecture des solutions qu'Harry avait trouvées et qui pourraient peut-être lui sauver la mise.

Solution 1 :

Un de nous deux prend du polynectar. Et nous prenons la place soit de Hermione ou de Narcissa, tandis que l'autre est sous la cape et espionne. Le seul problème ici, c'est que la préparation du polynectar est de deux mois…et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit parfait. Alors, nous pourrions nous retrouver à l'infirmerie avec quelques retenues en plus.

-Certes…cette solution n'est pas vraiment bonne.

Solution 2 :

Sortir notre côté courageux. (-Pffff…c'est facile pour les Gryffondor, mais en ce qui concerne les Serpentard….c'est une autre histoire. pensa Draco) Et essayer de soutirez directement les informations à la source !

-Harry non mais, t'es suicidaire ou quoi ?

-Bah c'était une solution comme une autre…..

-T'es fou…je ferai jamais ça, je veux pas mourir moi !

-Lit la dernière alors.

Solution 3 :

Nous devons amener Narcissa ou Hermione dans un pub et les saouler ! Après, nous tenterons de leur sous tirez des informations ou encore mieux, des souvenirs.

-Ça aussi c'est du suicide, mec ! Je crois bien que t'es trois solutions sont trop naze. Franchement, ma mère n'est pas saoulable et croit moi, Hermione non plus. Dit Draco, tristounet.

-Bah c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvez…. Désolé….

-Nous devrions kidnapper Hermione. Dit alors Draco, pensant avoir trouver une idée de génie. Cette idée s'avéra vaine quand Harry lui dit que Hermione se débattrait et que cela finirait indubitablement dans un duel à mort….

Draco frissonna d'horreur à l'idée de devoir se battre contre l'élue de son cœur.

-Alors que faisons-nous ? Nous devons absolument trouver une solution…..

-Certes…mais quoi? Le polynectar est beaucoup trop long à préparer et ses chances de réussites sont quasi-nulle, tu ne veux pas allez directement à la source et nos deux tigresses sont difficilement saoulable.. Alors, si nous récapitulons, nous sommes revenus au point de départ.

-Effectivement.

-Merde ! Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous reposer. Nous verrons cela demain.

Les deux amis se séparèrent et se rendirent chacun à leur salle commune respective. Draco arriver à celle des préfet en chef, vit qu'Hermione était toujours somnolente sur le divan rouge et or. Il fit apparaître une couverture avec sa baguette magique et la posa doucement, presque tendrement, sur une Hermione endormie.


	7. Chapter 6:Pauvre enfant qui s’amuse avec

Chapitre 6 : Pauvre enfant qui s'amuse avec une tronçonneuse et un chaton?

Draco n'avait presque pas dormi cette nuit là. Il repensait sans cesse aux plans qu'Harry avait tenté d'élaborer pour l'aider à mettre fin à son calvaire. Si son père ne l'avait pas fiancé à cette affreuse Parkinson, il n'en serait pas là. Malheureusement, son père était têtu .Il savait, par contre, que sa mère avait probablement tout fait pour tenter de déjouer les plans machiavéliques de son père, mais sans succès. Du moins pas en apparence puisqu'elle s'était montrée ici, à Poudlard, pour tenter de lui trouver une fiancée et le comble de l'affaire…. Elle avait demandée à l'élue de son cœur de l'aider! Il croyait que c'était peine perdue…Puis, il s'endormit sur cette pensée malheureuse, les larmes aux yeux.

***

Hermione se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres, c'est en ce matin ensoleillé où les oiseaux chantaient et les élèves grognaient qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Hannah Abbot n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, parce qu'avec comme rivale une Hermione Granger déterminée, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Hannah aussi insouciante et naïve soit-elle, ne se doutait de rien…. Elle mangeait sagement ses œufs brouillés et tranches de pains grillés, dans la Grande Salle, attablée avec ses comparses féminines. Elle discutait timidement avec une de ses voisines aux longues nattes blondes, elles parlaient toutes deux d'un garçon qu'elles trouvaient plutôt mignon. Elles ne virent pas la large ombre qui vint se glisser sournoisement dans leur dos, tenant une chose louche à la main.

-Bonjour Hannah, fit l'ombre avec un large sourire éclatant.

-Oh!!! Bon….bonjour Hermione! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.

-Salut Hermione! Comment ça avance vos entrevues? Demanda curieusement la jeune fille à côté d'Hannah.

-Oh! Melinda, je ne t'avais pas vue, disons que ça avance plutôt bien. Dit-elle avec un sourire dément, qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Décidément sa démence, longuement ignorée, commençait à refaire surface.

-Cool, dit alors Melinda, qui ne c'était pas du tout aperçu de l'excès de folie d'Hermione. J'ai bien hâte que ça soit mon tour, je crois que j'ai de bonne chance, conclue-t-elle dans un clin d'œil peu convaincant.

-Mouais, répondit Hermione avec un sourire forcé. Hannah, j'avais quelque chose à te donner.

-Ah oui? De la part de qui?

Hermione s'avança doucement vers elle. Quand elle fut à la hauteur des oreilles d'Hannah, elle murmura « Draco » d'une voix si peu forte qu'Hannah eut de la difficulté à comprendre.

-Ah!!! Dit-elle dans un hoquet de surprise.

Hannah rougit instantanément. Melinda questionna son amie du regard, mais celle-ci évita de la regarder trop longtemps de peur qu'elle découvre ce fameux destinataire.

-Tiens, mais surtout ne l'ouvre que lorsque tu seras seule.

Hannah remercia Hermione et continua à manger calmement en ignorant les regards intéressés des autres filles qui l'entouraient. À la première occasion, elle s'enfuis dans sa chambre, prétextant avoir une mauvaise fièvre.

Hermione quant à elle, était repartie et se dirigeait maintenant vers les cachots où elle devait retrouver Narcissa.

-Aaaaah! Severrrrrus!! Plus fort !! Enfonce le plus profond !!

La voix de Narcissa se faisait plus pressante, comme si elle voulait combler un quelconque manque et que la seule personne apte à le faire était l'effroyable professeur de potions d'Hermione. Hermione colla son oreille contre la porte et entendit un bruit de ressort. Puis un bruit de lampe qui tombait. (NDA : je sais , pas d'électricité à Poudlard, mais faut bien rendre les choses crédibles :P)

-ALLLLEZ SEVERUS!!! Je sais que tu en es capable!!! Un peu plus à gauche….non non à droite!!!

Hermione tétanisée sur le seuil de la porte, tenta tout de même de cogner, peut-être que les deux ''amants'' se rendraient compte qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à entendre ces bruits atrocement louche.

-Qui est-ce ? Tonna la voix enrouée de Narcissa.

-Cissa ? C'est Hermione….

-Ah! Hermy, attend une seconde je met quelque chose de décent et j'arrive.

Hermione trouva toute cette mascarade un peu exagérée tout cela juste parce que Severus et Cissa étaient des amants. Ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire avec elle, elle n'irait pas rapporter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Seulement à quelques personnes…peut-être à quelques personnes peu fiable, certes , mais Hermione n'avait jamais été apte à garder le moindre secret. Son image de petite fille parfaite s'égrenait graduellement, mais Hermione ne s'en faisait pas pour autant, tant qu'elle avait sa plus fidèle amie avec elle, les épreuves ne seraient plus un fardeau, mais une libération… La démence recommençait à refaire surface quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Narcissa aux cheveux parfaitement lisses et une robe de velours verte. Elle arborait un rictus moqueur.

-Entre ma chérie.

Hermione entra et avança vers le centre de la pièce. Cet appartement était méticuleusement décoré avec la finesse des Serpentard. D'énormes draperies verte forêt étaient soigneusement apposées sur les murs, de larges tableau représentant d'illustre personnages ayant fréquentés Serpentard faisaient aussi partit du sombre décor. Il y avait aussi, un énorme lit à baldaquin qui était installé dans un des coins de la pièce. Bizarrement les draps étaient lisses et le lit semblait ne pas avoir était défait depuis la veille.

-Allez avance Hermy-chérie n'ait pas peur. Severus si tu offrais un rafraîchissement à notre petite invitée.

-Bien sûr. Dit alors Severus. Il avança avec sur le visage le même air dur et impassible qu'il arborait pendant ses cours.

-Veuillez-vous asseoir Miss Granger et soyez la bienvenue dans mes appartements.

Le ton calme et aimable de son professeur de potions étonna grandement Hermione. Elle prit quand même place dans un des large fauteuils vert, que son professeur lui désignait.

-Du thé Miss Granger?

-Oui, merci, appelez moi Hermione professeur.

-Oh! Bien Hermione. Des biscuits?

Cette petite conversation amusa Narcissa qui était restée en retrait pour pouvoir mieux observer la scène. Severus n'avait guère l'occasion de se montrer si gentil avec les élèves.

-Avec joie ! Ne vous inquiétez pas , je garderai secret votre petite aventure. Hermione fit un clin d'œil aux deux autres. Severus ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eu nul le temps de répondre puisque Narcissa hurlait déjà de rire.

-Oh Oh Oh ! Comme tu es marrante toi ! Tu sais que je t'aime bien Hermy , mais tu n'y ait pas du tout….ah ça non! Vient…lève toi.

Hermione obéit et Narcissa lui prit la main et l'approcha du lit. Avec Severus sur les talons Hermione se sentait prise au piège.

-Désolée……bredouilla-t-elle. Mais je ne joue pas à ça moi ! Vos rapports physiques entre adultes ne m'intéressent pas.

-Écoute et vient.

Narcissa monta sur le lit en amenant Hermione avec elle.

-Regarde…..

Narcissa pointa le mur du doigt et Hermione avança. Il y avait un minuscule cadre, Hermione y regarda de plus près et elle vit…………..un clou!

-Alors….vous posiez un cadre???

-Oui….

-Mais ce cadre est unique Hermione.

Hermione observa le cadre et elle y vit une jeune femme dans la vingtaine couchée sur une plage. Elle portait un mini…mais vraiment mini bikini rouge et souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle regarda encore et vit une signature. Une certaine Emelda Brikenspick.

-C'était mon fantasme de jeunesse….

Elle tourna la tête , visiblement troublée d'avoir entendue son professeur dire une telle chose, puis elle vit qu'il souriait. Elle sauta en bas du lit et retourna s'asseoir pour continuer de siroter son thé aux framboises.

-Alors Hermy-ny-chérie! Dans quelle tête allons nous fouiller aujourd'hui ?

-Humm…

Hermione sortie sa baguette et l'agita en l'air. Trois dossiers apparurent alors sur la table basse.

-Eh bien, si je suis ce qui est écrit ici, nous devrions allez fouillez dans la mémoire de Miss Anna-Maria Cadwallader.

-Celle de l'accident tragique de ses parents moldus ?

-Oui. La pauvre enfant.

-Cela sembla intéressant. Les minces lèvres de Narcissa s'étirèrent dans un rictus malfaisant. Ensuite?

-Miss Emma Dobbs et nous finiront par Miss Daphnée Greengrass.

-Alors, la tronçonneuse et le chaton. Donc la pauvre enfant qui s'amuse avec une tronçonneuse et un chaton?

-C'est bien cela, Hermione éclata de rire.

-Et si nous commencions?

-C'est parfait.

-Sevy ? Tu veux nous accompagner?

-Non…non, je ne voudrais pas déranger et puis….humm…humm…j'ai des choses importantes à finir avec Emelda.

-Ah! Sans importance. Allons-y Hermy. Narcissa fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et lui prit la main. Celle-ci tapota trois fois le parchemin d'Anna-Maria et elles se sentirent encore absorbée.

Elles atterrirent sur un sol dur et froid. Malgré les courbatures qu'avait causé la chute, elles se relevèrent et observèrent autour d'elles.

-Où sommes-nous Hermy?

-Je crois que nous venons d'atterrir dans un sous-sol typique de moldus.

-Un sous-sol de moldus? demanda Narcissa avec une mine éberluée.

-Oui, comme on en voit dans les films d'horreur...

Il y avait un large escalier de bois au fond de la pièce. Celui montait inévitablement au premier étage, il y avait aussi une porte blanche et celle-ci était ornée d'une poignée de couleur or. La pièce était vaste, mais faiblement éclairée. Cela était sûrement du en raison qu'il faisait nuit dehors. La petite fenêtre qui laissait filtré de faible rayon de lumière artificielle, était haute et mal nettoyée. Tout un tas d'objets totalement inutile traînaient par-ci et par-là sur le sol de pierre. Hermione prit Narcissa par la main et l'entraîna vers l'escalier, tout en essayant d'éviter les objets qui parsemaient le sol, elles chuchotaient. Ce qui était totalement inutile, puisque personne ne pouvaient les entendrent et encore moins les voir.

-Tu crois qu'il s'agit de la scène du meurtre de ses parents?

-Probablement...

Elles montèrent à pas feutrés les marches et entendirent des cris à l'étage.

-Maman! Papa! Partez vite!!! Sauvez vos vies!

-Anna! NOOOOOOOOOOON!

-Vite Cissa.

Hermione ouvrit la porte avec fracas. C'est alors qu'elle les vit. De grands hommes encapuchonnés d'énormes capes d'un noir d'encre. Ils avançaient d'un pas menaçant vers un couple couché sur le sol. Le couple se lançait des regards horrifiés, tentant bien que mal de reculer, tandis que l'énorme mangemort avançait vers eux, baguette tendue. Il y avait une jeune fille dans un des coins de la pièce. Celle-ci était ligotée et un mangemort la surveillait.

-Anna-Maria. Souffla-t-elle.

-Dit adieu a ta famille Cadwallader.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

La femme venait de se jeter devant son mari. Tandis qu'un éclair vert fendit l'air. La femme tomba sur le sol, inerte.

-MAMAN!!!! NON!

Anna-Maria s'était recroquevillée sur le sol et sanglotait.

-MARIE!!!

Des sanglots déchirants glacèrent le silence déjà pesant qui s'était installé dans le salon. Le mari prit sa femme dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Hermione se déplaça lentement sur la droite et vit que l'homme pleurait. Déchiré par la perte de sa femme.

Un rire démoniaque s'éleva dans l'air.

-Je t'avais prévenu Cadwallader! Il ne faut jamais tourner le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Seigneur est indulgent aujourd'hui. Il te donne le choix, soit tu meurs, ou c'est ta fille.

Le mangemort pointa Anna-maria. Celle-ci fut parcourue de frissons.

-CHOISIS!

-Anna-Maria…murmura son père.

-Papa…

-Sache que nous t'avons toujours aimé et que nous t'aimerons toujours, mais je ne pourrai vivre sans elle. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes.

-Je comprends. Elle se dégagea du sort (NDA : oui, oui :P) et s'avança vers son père. Elle prit sa main et essuya les larmes qui noyaient ses joues.

-Maintenant, Cadwallader prépare toi à mourir!

L'homme ferma les yeux et sourit, il allait pouvoir revoir sa Marie.

-Avada…

-Je t'aime papa.

-Moi aussi, adieu!

-….Kedevra!

-Adieu!

L'homme s'écroula sur le corps de sa femme, le sourire aux lèvres et l'âme en paix. Le mangemort éclata de rire.

-Que la fête commence!

Pour une raison obscure les mangemorts voulaient brouiller les pistes du ministère de la magie. Ils avaient décider, à l'unanimité, que tuer des moldus à la façon d'un moldu devait être amusant. Alors, certains mangemorts partirent de bon train vers la cusine d'où ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec de larges couteaux de cuisine. (NDA : Mon idée de départ était différente, mais s'était un peu trop macabre…. Je voulais qu'ils utilisent toutes sortes d'instruments de cuisine pour ''décaper'' les parents d'Anna-Maria… Bref, cette idée est moins pire, selon moi.)

-Non, vous n'oseriez pas!

-Si jeune fille. Silencio.

Le mangemort eu un rictus méprisant.

-Hummm…..hummmmm…..

-Comme ça tu vas restez tranquille pendant qu'on finit le travail.

-humm…..noooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn (Nda; Je sais pas comment une fille qui peut pas parler, peut émettre des bruits, mais bon, faisons comme si elle avait un énorme papier collant sur la bouche.)

Le mangemort s'agenouilla par terre à coté du corps des parents d'Anna-Maria, manifestement il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, il positionna son couteau en ligne de tir (NDA : c'est-à-dire lever dans les airs « à la serial-killer »), pendant qu'Anna-Maria gesticulait en hurlant. Le souvenir changea.

Celui-ci avait l'air un peu moins macabre. Mais sans être vraiment joyeux. Anna-Maria n'avait pas vécue une belle vie.

Anna-Maria avançait à petits pas pressés dans un des couloirs de Poudlard. Elle était seule et ne manifestait pas le désir évident d'avoir des gens avec elle. Elle avait toujours vécue seule, alors pourquoi lui faudrait-il des amis. Elle ne regardait pas devant elle et soudainement une ombre la percuta de plein fouet, lui faisant échappé ses bouquins sur le sol. L'ombre laissa échappé un rire macabre et s'en alla. La laissant encore une fois seule.

-Pansy! T'aurais pu l'aider. C'est ça va-t-en, sale conne!

-Draco, tu devrais être plus méchant avec les autres, cria la dites Pansy.

-Ce qu'elle peut être salope quand elle le veut…

Draco se pencha pour ramasser ses livres, laissant Anna-Maria stupéfaite devant tant de gentillesse à son égard. Draco se redressa et leva les yeux, faisant en sorte que ses sublimes yeux bleu gris croisent ceux noisette d'Anna-Maria.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as rien? Tu sais Pansy n'est pas toujours douce avec tout le monde, mais elle peut être sympa quand elle le veut. Il lui adressa un immense sourire. Tiens, tu les avais fait tomber.

-Ah!

Anna-Maria eut un hoquet de surprise, elle arracha les livres des mains de Draco et s'enfuit sans se retourner. Laissant derrière elle un Draco désorienté. Il savait qu'il avait énormément de succès avec les filles, mais à ce point là? (NDA : Oui! À ce point là!!!!!)

Puis le souvenir changea.

Dans ce souvenir, l'on voyait Anna-Maria en pleine classe de métamorphose qu'elle partageait avec les Serpentard et les Gryffondor.(NDA : c'est une nouveauté, trois maisons qui partage le même cours et en même temps!:P) Anna-Maria était assise dans le fond de la classe et regardait en direction du beau blond convoité de tous (NDA : mais surtout de toutes :P). Draco semblait en pleine réflexion et regardait son professeur de métamorphose amoureusement.

(Compte rendu des pensées de Draco-Début)

-Qu'est-ce que je vais manger ce soir? Peut-être du poulet….humm…non, un steak!!! Avec une sauce poivrée ou à l'ail? (NDA : C'est n'importe quoi!!!!!!!) Finalement le poulet était la meilleure solution. Maintenant, quel accompagnement? Humm…. (Draco prit un air pensif qui le rendait diablement sexy) peut-être des pommes de terres… ou des nouilles quelconque? Les pommes de terres c'est très bien! Alors, du poulet avec de la sauce barbecue accompagné de pommes de terres et de petits pois, sans oublier le pain baguette tranché tartiner légèrement de beurre frais? Ça serait parfait! Miam. J'ai hâte au repas.

Et maintenant, que vais-je faire ce soir? Je pourrais toujours inviter la petite Poufsouffle à sortir. Humm c'était quoi son nom déjà? Bah, j'ai oublier peu importe. Ou je pourrais demander à Hermione de la voir. (Il prit un air rêveur.) Bien sûr, elle se poserait sûrement des questions. Mais je pourrais l'amener dans un couloir désert du château et lui demander de sortir avec moi. (À cette réflexion, il rougit violement.)

(Fin)

La petite rêverie de Draco ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du professeur Mcgonagall.

-Peut-être Monsieur Malfoy voudrait-il partager avec nous ce qui semble être plus important pour lui que la métamorphose.

-Euh… bredouilla-t-il.

Hermione s'était retournée en direction du pauvre Serpentard et le regarda avec attendrissement.

-Ce qu'il peut être mignon quand il est embarrassé, pensa-t-elle.

-Alors, Monsieur Malfoy?

-Euh… je crois que je viens de beurrer mes pantalons. (NDA : expression un peu vulgaire pour exprimer comment un garçon peut réagir quand il est trop exciter. Lol )

Il y eut un éclat de rire général, sauf pour Hermione et Anna-Maria qui gardaient toutes deux un regard neutre. Il rougit excessivement et tenta de fondre sur place. Sans grand succès. Mcgonagall posa sa main droite sur ses yeux et secoua la tête en signe de découragement.

-Quelqu'un peut-il accompagné le jeune Malfoy à ses appartements pour qu'il puisse se…euh….changer?

-Je vais y aller moi. Dit alors Hermione.

-Miss Granger? S'étonna son professeur.

-Malfoy?

-Je…viens…

Hermione et Draco se levèrent en silence et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Dès qu'ils eurent franchit la porte, le souvenir changea.

L'on voyait Draco dans la grande salle, tandis qu'il prenait son déjeuner, il paraissait très concentré. Il leva les yeux de son assiette et son regard se fixa sur la table des professeurs. Elle était là. Assise à coté de ce gros balourd d'Hagrid. Comme elle était belle. Ses cheveux virevoltant dans une brise imaginaire quand elle riait et hochait de la tête le regard concentré. Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent quand elle porta son regard rieur vers lui. De toutes les Gryffondor, elle était la plus belle. Dans un battement de cil, le souvenir changea.

Cissa et Hermy se retrouvèrent dans un cimetière. Hermione leva les yeux vers un énorme panneau où il était écrit d'une manière assez lugubre : Bienvenue au cimetière d'Highgates.

La nuit était tombée sur la capitale du Royaume-Uni (NDA : Londres pour ceux qui avaient pas compris….), Hermione et Narcissa commencèrent à avancer lentement dans le cimetière.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ici, marmonna Cissa, en claquant des dents.

-Brrrr… oui.

C'est alors que dans la pénombre, elles distinguèrent enfin quelque chose. Une petite silhouette était agenouillée devant une large pierre tombale. La dites silhouette emmitouflée dans un énorme manteau était prise de soubresauts intense.

-Maman……papa……je crois que je suis heureuse. Il y a un garçon à l'école qui m'a parlé. Je crois que je l'aime, il s'appel Draco, mais il en aime une autre…

Cissa et Hermione se regardèrent étonnée. Puis, elles se sentirent tirées vers l'arrière et quelques secondes plus tard elles se retrouvèrent assise sur l'un des luxueux divans de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef.

-Merlin, elle en a vécue des choses cette fille.

-Oui. Je crois qu'elle mérite que sa candidature soit retenue.

-Parfaitement, dit Cissa encore troublée de l'horreur à laquelle elles avaient fait face quelques minutes plus tôt. Je crois que nous devrions faire une pause avant de recommencer.

-Je suis d'accord. On se revoit dans 30 minutes?

-Oui.

Hermione se leva, un peu chancelante et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Toute cette histoire de parents lui faisait un peu trop penser à la sienne. (NDA : rapport avec le chapitre d'Hermione. Qui va évidemment être l'avant dernier :P Il est déjà écrit, presque qu'intégralement.) En effet, Hermione n'avait pas eue une enfance facile elle non plus. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontrée ses amis, elle se sentait revivre et quand elle l'avait revu, son cœur avait bondit de joie. Elle ne pensait pas revoir ce jeune blond au regard si triste.

Hermione arrivait enfin devant la large porte du château, elle prit une grande respiration et la poussa. Elle se retrouva dans la cour et la légère brise la fit frissonner. Elle se retourna pour rentrer (NDA : déjà??? Eh oui!!! :P vous allez voir que la petite Hermione ne rentrera pas tout de suite) , mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

-Chut! Ne bouge pas. Murmura la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant.

-Draco. Souffla-t-elle.

Celui-ci, repoussa ses cheveux sur le coté et déposa un léger baiser dans son cou. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces. Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à cette douce caresse. Quand Draco eu finit, Hermione poussa un long soupir. Elle savait que c'était mal (NDA : pas tant que ça :P) mais elle en voulait plus. Parfois elle se surprenait même à espérer que le Serpentard embrasserait son corps en entier. Elle le voulait pour elle seule et elle ferait tout pour qu'il lui appartienne. Draco posa un médaillon dans son cou. Il représentait l'alliance du lion et du serpent. Draco reposa ses lèvres dans son cou en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait. Et il s'en alla, la laissant seule au milieu de la cour. C'est alors qu'elle se réveilla dans la salle commune.

-Hermione? Ça va ma chérie?

-Cissa? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

-Mais tu t'es endormie, repose toi encore un peu.

Narcissa alla chercher une couverture et pendant se temps là, Hermione regarda partout autour d'elle. La salle commune n'avait pas changé. Puis elle sentie quelque chose dans son cou, elle y porta sa main et découvrit le médaillon, représentant l'alliance des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Narcissa revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une couverture et la mit sur Hermione. Celle-ci ferma instantanément les yeux et sourit.

Alors que la lionne s'endormait, la porte de la chambre de Draco était légèrement ouverte, il n'avait rien manqué de la scène, il sourit à son tour. Décidément le bonheur était contagieux aujourd'hui.

***

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle regarda autour d'elle, aucune trace de Cissa, elle devait être partie rejoindre Severus pour le goûter. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Arrivée dans la majestueuse salle de bain, Hermione enleva ses vêtements et partit l'eau de la douche. Elle attrapa son savon rouge (NDA : clin d'œil à Gryffondor :P) et entra sous la cascade d'eau. Elle entreprit de se savonner (NDA : Je sais, ce bout est vraiment chiant et emmerdant…autant pour vous que pour moi… :(), l'eau était tellement réconfortante, elle repensa à son rêve, Draco lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais était-ce vrai? Hermione se sentait partagée, certes elle l'aimait, mais n'était-ce point étrange d'aimer quelqu'un et d'arranger son mariage avec une autre? Elle pensa aussitôt qu'elle pourrait demander à Cissa de continuer sans elle, mais elle se ressaisit, elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments l'emporter sur sa raison. (NDA : Même si c'est ce qu'on fait très souvent :P)

***

Après s'être changée, Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, son ventre émettait d'énorme gargouillement, signe qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Elle était à mi-chemin de la Grande Salle, quand elle s'arrêta sec, elle venait d'entendre des éclats de voix. Elle se cacha derrière un mur pour mieux espionner les protagonistes.

-Albus, notre petit manège a assez duré, vous voyez bien qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux, pourquoi les torturés davantage? C'est cruel….

-Cissa. Nous avons pris un engagement et nous ne pouvons nous en libérer, il faudra finir ces auditions coûte que coûte, même si nous savons tous les deux que l'issue est décidée d'avance.

-Mais Albus…

-Assez! Vous ne voudriez quand même pas décevoir toutes ces jeunes filles… Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Cissa soupira de grâce et s'en alla vers la Grande Salle. Vaincue. Hermione tapit dans l'ombre, lança des regards effrayés vers le lieu où Dumbledore et Cissa se tenaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais se qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'il y avait une autre personne tapit dans l'ombre qui avait entendu cette conversation et qu'il comptait bien faire en sorte que cela toune à son avantage. Ainsi l'issue était décidée d'avance, elle eut un sourire malicieux et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle le cœur léger. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, un sourire heureux flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Hermy!! J'ai manqué un épisode?

-Hein? Euh….non, pourquoi?

-Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi? Demanda Cissa, sceptique.

-Bah, je suis heureuse, voilà tout. Elle renvoya un sourire éclatant à une Cissa dubitative.

Cissa troublée, retourna à sa purée, lançant des coups d'œil à Hermione, inquiète.

-Je te jure que je vais bien.

Hermione balaya la salle des yeux et s'arrêta sur un beau blond. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire charmeur. Le blond rougit et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Hermione rit, fière de son effet. Cissa regarda la scène légèrement perdue. Mais que se passait-il? Hier encore, s'était la petite Hermione qui rougissait devant les marques d'affection du Serpentard et maintenant s'était le contraire. Elle se surprit à fixer le cou de la jeune fille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as là?

-Hein? Rien…

Hermione rougit.

Le goûter se déroula sans autres anicroches. Tandis que Draco se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, les deux jeunes femmes allaient vers la salle commune des préfets en chefs.

-RYRY!!!!!!! JE DOIS TE PARLER! VITE! C'EST URGENT!!! LÄCHE WEASLEY ET DESCEND!

Harry les cheveux en batailles, les lunettes de travers descendis et vint ouvrir à son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , tu m'as l'air bien excité.

-Je vais l'avoir!!!!

-Qui ça?

-Hermione…

-De quoi tu parle?

-Les auditions……c'est décidé d'avance…..

-Hein?

-Je vais l'avoir!!!!!!!!!! Draco hystérique, se laissa tomber sur l'un des divans, soupirant d'aise.

Du côté de Cissa et Hermione, maintenant, celles-ci discutaient de la prochaine concurrente.

-À qui avons-nous affaire maintenant, Hermione?

-Emma Dobbs… la tronçonneuse, tu te souviens. Hermione sourit.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer. Nous savons tous qui gagnera Hermione…

-Cissa. Dit Hermione dans un souffle.

-Je ne peux aller contre la volonté de Draco.

-Mais il FAUT!!!!! Il faut continuer, sinon que ferons nous de nos journées? N'as-tu pas oubliée que Dumbledore a suspendus les cours jusqu'à Noël.

-Mais….

-Cissa, ressaisis toi! C'est toi qui a décidée de venir à Poudlard, tu avais un but bien précis, fini ce que tu as commencer.

-Mais Hermione… c'est trop dur!

-ASSEZ!!!! Nous devons finir, ne serais-ce que pour nos lecteurs…. Cissa…

-D'accord. Dit-elle vaincue. Mais nous ne pourrions pas passer par-dessus quelques candidates?

-Cissa… Hermione avait un regard autoritaire.

-Hermy. Dit Cissa d'une petite voix.

-Oublions tout cela. Hermione avait l'air découragée. Passons à Miss Dobbs.

Cissa semblait s'être reprise, puisqu'elle affichait un masque d'impassibilité. Le masque des Malfoy.

Hermione prit la main de Narcissa et elle tapota par trois fois le bout de parchemins où il y avait le nom d'Emma Dobbs. Puis, elles se sentirent aspirée.

Elles retombèrent sur un énorme lit à baldaquin couleur jaune. La chambre dans laquelle elles se trouvaient était faiblement éclairée. Sur le lit d'en face, une jeune fille et un jeune blond s'embrassaient.

-Oh Draco. Dit la jeune brune en se détachant de son étreinte.

-Hummm? Fit le blond, qui était trop occupé à déboutonner la chemise de la jeune fille.

-Je crois que je t'aime. Le jeune fille émit un rire qui ressemblait à un son typique de tronçonneuse.

Cette phrase transperça le cœur d'Hermione.

Draco, quant à lui, resta muet. Trop étonné pour répondre, il continua sa manœuvre de déboutonnage tout en embrassant le cou d'Emma. Celle-ci, aux anges poussa un soupir et prit l'initiative du jeune homme comme une réponse affirmative à sa flamme. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras experts du jeune homme.

-Ah Draco…souffla-t-elle.

Le souvenir changea.

Draco et Emma se disputaient, dans le parc. Celle-ci était accrochée à la jambe du blond.

-Draco…sanglota-t-elle.

-Je ne t'aime pas, lui dit-il le regard dur. Lâche moi, femme!

-Draco…dit-elle le regard larmoyant.

Draco, dégoûté se détacha violement d'elle, la laissant seule dans l'étendue verte du parc.

-Je sais qui tu aimes Draco Malfoy!

Draco s'arrêta sec. Il lança un regard apeuré vers la brunette.

Emma s'était redressée et faisait fièrement face à Draco. Le regard victorieux. Elle pointa un long doigt accusateur vers lui. Se penchant par en avant, l'œil mauvais.

-Tu aimes Hermione Granger.

Draco se figea.

-Je ruinerai ta réputation beau blond.

Draco haussa les épaules et s'en alla à pas précipités vers le château. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna vers Emma et lui dit :

-Tu n'osera pas te frotter à moi, femme!

Puis il rentra, laissant Emma tremblante de rage et de peur dans le parc. Le souvenir changea.

Emma était dans sa salle commune et elle racontait à toutes ses copines se qu'elle savait de Draco Malfoy.

-Ce mec est un connard! Je blague pas les filles, ne vous frotter pas à lui, sinon vous aurez mal.

-Et si c'est ce que j'ai envie moi. Je veux qu'il me prenne et qu'il me fasse mal.

Les jeunes filles lancèrent des regards apeurés à une petite fille aux nattes blondes qu'elles croyaient jusqu'à présent angélique.

-Bien quoi, avec Justin ont a essayé pleins de choses.

-Comme quoi? Demanda Emma mi-sérieuse, mi-surprise.

Pendant qu'Hannah Abbot se lançait dans des descriptions exhaustives et imagées de ses aventures avec Justin, Hermione semblait prise dans ses pensées. Ainsi, toutes les filles voulaient Draco…. Mais même s'il semblait s'être épris d'elle, pourquoi s'adonnait-il à des plaisirs défendus avec les autres? Hermione se repris au moment où Hannah racontait que Justin l'avait attachée pour ensuite la chatouiller jusqu'à l'orgasme.

-Je crois que j'en ai assez vue Hermy. Retournons à la maison.

-Cissa, tu le sais que nous ne pouvons pas, tant que les souvenirs ne sont pas finis.

-Hermione, tu es la jeune sorcière la plus douée et intelligente de toute ta génération.

-Oh, Cissa. Hermione rougit. D'accord, Finite.

Elles regardèrent autour d'elle et virent que les jeunes filles étaient encore présentes.

-Merde!!!

-Quoi? Je crois que ça n'a pas marché…..

-Ah!!! Tu crois? S'emporta Cissa.

-Malheureusement, l'on va devoir se taper l'intégral des histoires d'Hannah.

-Fait chier!

Hermione lui lança un regard perplexe. Elle se posait des milliers de questions sur les Malfoy.

-Cissa?

-Humm? Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés Lucius et toi?

-Cela remonte à longtemps.

Narcissa laisse ses yeux vaguer vers un passé lointain.

-C'était en 1966, je venais d'avoir 11 ans. Mes parents avaient reçus ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard avec une certaine fierté. Ils savaient que j'étais une sorcière depuis ma naissance, mais attendaient comme tous les parents cette lettre avec impatience. Celle qui devait scellé mon avenir dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Bien sûr, Andromeda et Bellatrix (mes deux sœurs ainées) étaient déjà à Poudlard depuis un moment. Elles étaient même fiancées. Toutes deux avec des sang pur, évidemment. Ce n'est que plus tard qu' Andromeda s'est laissée emporter par ses sentiments pour Ted Tonks et à décidée de fuguer avec lui. Mes parents m'avaient accompagnée à la fin du mois d'août sur le Chemin de Traverse où j'avais achetée mes fournitures avec un grand intérêt. La magie m'avait toujours fascinée, mais à partir de ce moment là, je pourrais la vivre intensément. Et crois-moi, je trouvais cela terriblement excitant. J'avais hâte d'être à l'école, de rencontrer les professeurs, de me faire des nouveaux amis, mais surtout de rencontrer l'amour.

-Wow, dis donc, on partagaient les mêmes sentiments.

-Comme pas mal tous les nouveaux à Poudlard. Bref, quand le premier Septembre est arrivé, j'étais au bord de l'hystérie, j'avais à peine manger au petit déjeuner que je sautais déjà dans la voiture (que mes parents avaient loué au ministère pour pouvoir m'amener sur le quai 9 et ¾ en toute sécurité). C'était mon majordome personnel qui devait me conduire làès avoir embrassée mes parents et leur avoir promis de leur écrire aussi souvent que je le pouvais, j'embarquai et m'en allai vers la gare. J'étais fébrile, mais nerveuse. Et si les autres ne m'aimaient pas? Et si je n'étais pas capable de faire les sorts qu'on me demanderaient, mes parents auraient honte de moi et ils me rejeteraient à leur tour. Bref, je me sentais perdue.

-Wow, comme moi, s'extasia Hermione.

-Ce que je craignais est arrivée. Javais tellement peur de faire honte, que c'est arrivé.

-Quoi????

-Je suis tombée en bas de la barque et c'est le jeune Hagrid qui m'a aidée à sortir de là.

-Ouh… la honte…

-Oui, en effet. Quand je suis rentrée, un des professeurs m'a donné une large couverture grise et je me suis effondrée dans un coin pour sangloter. J'avais tellement honte, je ne pouvais plus continuer, tout ce que je voulais c'était de rentré chez moi et d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et c'est alors que je l'ai vu. Avec sa tignasse blonde et ses yeux d'argent. Il m'a sourit et m'a incité à le suivre. Quand je suis arrivée à sa hauteur, il m'a sourit de nouveau et m'a demander mon nom. Il s'appelait Lucius Malfoy et venait d'une illustre famille de sang pur. C'était sa première année à Poudlard et il espèrait vraiment se retrouver à Serpentard comme tous ses ancêtres. Il venait à Poudlard dans le but d'étudier, mais aussi de se trouver une épouse qui devait être sang pur et digne de lui. Je le trouvais un peu hautain, mais beau garçon. Il a été mon premier ami à Poudlard. Nous avons été envoyés les deux à Serpentard pour le plus grand bonheur de Lucius. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec lui et une certaine Pamela Parkinson. Lui était ami avec Bartelemius Crabbe et Tony Goyle. (NDA : Je sais, les noms sont mauvais, mais bon….) Lucius était amoureux de Pamela, mais de son côté, elle aimait Bartelemius.

-Et toi Cissa?

-Attend, j'y viens. Dit-elle avait un sourire énigmatique. Moi, j'était follement amoureuse de Sirius Black.

-QUOI? Mais c'était ton cousin!!!

-Et alors? À cette époque là, le mariage entre les familles s'était courant. Mais je ne lui plaisais pas, je n'était qu'une conquête rien de plus.

-Alors…. Tu as fais…ça avec Sirius Black?

-Non, non, non… Pamela était très protectrice à mon égard, et elle nous a trouvés juste à temps.

-Sinon, tu aurais….?

-Oui….

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite?

-Ensuite, elle m'a amené dans la salle commune et m'a avouée que j'avais le champ libre pour Lucius. Sur le coup je l'avais traitée de folle, mais au fond de moi, je savais que je n'aimais pas vraiment Sirius, mais que c'était Lucius l'élu de mon cœur.

-C'est si romantique.

-Pas tant que ça, puisque je savais que Lucius m'aimait comme une amie et rien de plus. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que le bal de Noël de notre 4ième année arrive. J'avais pris des heures à me préparer. Je portais une longue robe verte émeraude avec un médaillon de Serpentard, donné par Lucius pour mon anniversaire. J'avais des souliers assortis et mes cheveux avaient été relachés sur ma nuque et garnies de fleurs vertes et de boucles doré m'étais maquillée légèrement. J'étais belle, mais pas la plus belle. Pamela, quant à elle, avait tentée le tout pour le tout. Elle portait une petite robe noire, qui laissaient voir ses belles grandes jambes. Son décolleté ultra-plongeant ne laissait pas de doute sur ses intentions. Elle portait des sandalles noires à cordelettes qui s'enlaçaient gracillement sur ses jambes. Elle portait une chaîne doré muni d'un cœur et des boucles d'oreilles identique. Elle s'était maquillée et s'était trafiquée une coiffure super compliquée dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle était parfaite.

-Tu devais être magnifique aussi.

-Merci Hermy. Il y avait une chose que le directeur ne nous avait pas dit, les professeur nous attendaient à l'entrée de la Grande Salle avec des plateaux remplis de masques.

-Alors s'était un bal masqué?

-Oui. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à cela. Bien sûr, cela devait être l'idée du Professeur Dumbledore. Arrivés à l'interieur de la salle, Dumby nous fit son discours sur la fraternité entre maisons. Bref, nous devions pouvoir être capable de dansé avec n'importe qui, sans avoir à faire des préjugés. Pour être une bonne Black, vous devez savoir danser, cuisiner et toutes les autres tâches qu'une femme se doit d'accomplir. Alors, j'ai dansé, dansé, dansé et dansé. Même quand mon corps ne pouvait plus le supporter je dansais encore. Dumbledore s'étais levé et avait demander une pause pour faire une danse spéciale. La danse de l'amour. Il disait que les garçons seraient controlés par un sort de vérité qui les enverraient vers leur âme sœur. Un grand jeune homme musclé, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux argentés s'avança vers moi.

-Puis-je? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je lui fit signe d' acquiescement. Il me prit la main et nous avançames vers le centre de la piste. La mélodie démarra, c'était un slow. Le premier de ma vie. Ce jeune homme dansait merveilleusement bien. J'étais émerveillée par sa façon de se mouvoir et de m'amener dans son mouvement.

-Ferme les yeux.

-Je venais de fermer les yeux quand je sentis son doux souffle chaud sur mon visage. Il posa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. En réouvrant les yeux, nos masques étaient tombés. Je ne fus pas surprise de retrouver mon Lucius qui me souriait tendrement.

-Je t'aime Cissa. Me murmura-t-il.

-Je l'embrassai comme pour scellé notre amour. Et nous sortimes de la salle, main dans la main.

-C'est trop mignon!!!

-Ce n'est que plus tard que Lucius rejoignis le Seigneur… mais malgré cela, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je respecte ce qu'il fait. Mise à part le fait qu'il veut marier mon fils à cette pouffiasse.

-Mouais…

-Oh Hermy.

-Quoi?

-Regarde, nous sommmes revenues. Dit-elle en sautant de joie.

-Merveilleux. Alors nous allons pouvoir repartir.

-Quoi, déjà? Et toi, comment es-tu tombée amoureuse de Draco.

-Ah, ça, une autre fois. Dit Hermione avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Humm..bouh!!!

-Allez, grincheuse.

Elle lui prit la main et tapota trois fois le parchemin de Daphnée Greengrass.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans une petite maison de banlieu au milieu d'une petite ville anglaise. Il y avait une filette d'environ treize ans au milieu d'une cuisine d'allure modeste. Elle était assise à une table en chêne et arborait un sourire gigantesque.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie! Dit sa mère, une grande dame aux cheveux noisettes et aux grands yeux verts en lui présentant un énorme paquet muni d'une boucle doré.

-Treize ans déjà, tu me fais vieillir ma grande. Dit son père, un bedonnant au crâne dégarni et aux yeux rieur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Dit Daphnée avec un large sourire.

-Ouvre et tu verras.

Daphnée ouvrit l'énorme boîte et retint un cri de surprise. Elle fut d'abord déçue, puis étonnée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec de la nourriture à chat et une littière? Mais, wow! Des jeux pour chats….

-Daphnée, tu es déçue mon ange? Dit sa mère en allant chercher un panier recouvert d'une couverture.

-Un peu.

-Attend, regarde. Elle lui tendit la corbeille.

Daphnée enleva la couverture et hurla de joie. Un petit chaton blanc avec un colier rouge et des grands yeux argenté la regardait d'un air curieux.

-Alors contente? Dit son père avec un sourire.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu.

-Comment vas-tu l'appelé?

-Draco.

-Draco?

-Oui, c'est le nom du garçon dont je suis amoureuse.

Puis le souvenir changea.

L'on voyait la petite qui jouait avec son chaton. Celui-ci ronronnait au maximum et se frottait vigoureusement contre elle.

-Si seulement tu pouvais m'aimer autant que Draco Malfoy.

Le souvenir changea.

Les filles de Poufsouffle la rejetait puisqu'elle parlait toujours de SON Draco.

L'on voyait Daphnée qui rougissait quand elle rencontrait Draco dans le couloir.

-Bref, rien de très intéressant. Commenta Hermione.

Puis, il y eut un dernier souvenir. Daphnée et Draco étaient seuls dans une classe vide.

-Tu sais, Emma m'a tout racontée.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle.

-Je sais que tu aimes Hermione Granger.

-Quelle importance, puisqu'elle ne m'aime pas.

Puis, il sortit sans rien ajouté. Laissant Daphnée et Hermione bouche bée.

Narcissa eut un rictus malfaisant.

-Tout cela risque de devenir beaucoup plus intéressant à partir de maintenant.


End file.
